Earth Mother Whore Type
by Fi315
Summary: Yay, chapter 18! Ya'll finally get what you want. I better get reviews for this!
1. Chapter 1 Earth Mother Whore Type

Earth Mother Whore Type~ It really has nothing to do with the story cept it kind of describes the main character. Newayz it was just something Hyde said and I thought it was funny.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of the characters blah blah blah. Oh yea cept for Mackenzie of course.  
  
Summary: Ok it starts out just That 70's Show, when Donna's cousin comes to live with her. Later I want it to be a crossover with Dazed and Confused though but that shouldn't be for a couple of chapters. Um ratings for language and implied stuff but no sex or anything. I'm gonna write the rest anyways, but review just so I can see how I should go with the rest of the story. Thanks!   
  
Always~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter One~  
  
Eric Forman and Steven Hyde sat watching TV in the Forman's basement, when Jackie and Kelso came through the door, both yelling about something. Kelso slammed the door behind him and continued yelling at Jackie. Eric and Hyde looked on amused. Kelso had apparently spilled hot chocolate on Jackie's new sweater.  
  
"MICHAEL! This is never going to come out!" Jackie shrieked, furiously trying to rub the spot out of her sweater.  
  
"Well JACKIE! If you hadn't hit me I wouldn't have spilled it!" He yelled back, "Besides that sweater is ugly anyways!"   
  
Jackie screamed and lunged at him, but Kelso managed to move out of the way and she flew over the couch. Eric and Hyde laughed hysterically as Jackie pouted on the floor rubbing her scratched knee. "Now look what you made me do Michael!"  
  
Just then Fez came bouncing in through the door. "GUYS GUESS WHAT I JUST SAW AND YOU DIDN"T JUST SEE" he yelled still bouncing up and down. No one guessed. "No really guys, guess." He whined.  
  
"Umm, you killed the president and now the secret service is after you so you need a place to take cover?" Hyde guessed.  
  
"No, his dog started talking and told him to burn down the school so he did it?" Eric tried.  
  
"No you're all wrong. He won the lottery and he's giving me all the money." Jackie corrected them.  
  
"Nope, he ummmm, he... Oh I give up I don't like this game," Kelso whined. They all laughed at Kelso's stupidity.  
  
"NO. There's a moving van outside Donna's house and a really pretty girl outside talking to her." He said proud of himself, "I call dibs on her!" He pointed a warning finger at Hyde and Kelso.  
  
This intrigued the three guys. They knew Donna had said something about her cousin coming but they hadn't paid attention to details. Eric was the only one who had met her cousin but this was 2 years ago, and he didn't really remember her. They started in on questioning Fez.  
  
"What'd she look like?" Kelso asked first. Jackie smacked him on the shoulder.  
  
"She was H-O-T, hot." Fez said with a smile, "And wearing a school uniform too! Now if that's not pure fantasy, I don't know what is." The guys smiled.  
  
Just then, almost as if on queue, Donna and another girl came walking down the stairs. The girl stood almost 2 inches shorter than Donna and had long curly brown hair. She wore a plaid, pleaded skirt, a white button down shirt that was un-tucked and unbuttoned on the bottom, with a jacket over top that had a crest on her chest pocket. The guys jaw dropped. She was beyond hot.   
  
  
"Guys," Donna started, "This is my cousin Mackenzie. You know the one from Texas I went to visit last summer." Everyone nodded trying not to look too enthused. " Mac, this is Jackie," Jackie smiled weakly and waved her hand. "Next to her is Michael, but you can call him Kelso." He smiled at her and winked, Mackenzie gave him a weird look. Hyde snickered. "On the end of the couch is Eric, you know him."   
  
Eric said "hey" and she waved at him glad she knew at least one person. She had just met his parents and if he was anything like red, she'd like being around here.  
  
Donna continued, "On the chair, that's Steven Hyde." "Just Hyde." He corrected her. Mackenzie smiled at him, he had definite potential. "And on the chair next to you is Fez."  
  
"Hi! Would you like to go make out?" He said bluntly.  
  
Mackenzie who still hadn't taken her eyes off of Hyde shook her head to wake herself up. She gave him a sympathetic look and patted him on the head as if he were a dog.  
  
"Soooo, that's a no?" Mackenzie gave him an odd look. Was there something wrong with this kid?  
  
"No, it's more like a never, sorry kid." She said with the tiniest southern drawl. Now even Hyde laughed  
  
Kelso still laughing like an idiot pointed at Fez, "Ohh she dissed you man." They all rolled their eyes.  
  
"Riiiiight. Well it was nice to meet you guys." She said directing her stare at Hyde once more. Only Donna noticed. "But I'm going to go change out of these God forsaken clothes." She smiled at everyone, and with that she walked back out the door.  
  
After she had left Donna spun around towards everyone and sat on the arm of the couch. "Well, what'd you guys think?"  
  
"She was hot." Eric, Kelso, and Fez said in unison. Donna and Jackie rolled their eyes and Hyde smirked.  
  
"I don't know she kind of reminded me of Jackie, I don't think I can't take two Jackies around here." Hyde said emotionless not taking his eyes off the TV.   
  
Donna started laughing uncontrollably and Jackie once again began to pout. "Mac? Like Jackie?" Donna said through giggles. "No way." She managed to regain her composure before going on, "I thought you'd like her most of all Hyde. She certainly liked you."  
  
Hyde forced a small chuckle as if he was amused by the thought of Mackenzie liking him. "Yea sure." There was no way he could like a preppy little rich girl like that. They'd just have noting in common. She'd be a good fuck at most.  
  
"So why is she here again?" Kelso asked.  
  
Donna groaned. " Don't you guys listen to anything I say?" They all shook their heads no. "Ugh. Well when my mom took off, she sort of went over to their house, and took Mac's mom with her." They all got quiet. This was defiantly weird. "And her dad is away on business all the time and she's a year younger than us so her dad sent her to finish school here." Donna explained it like it was something that happened every day. She was obviously trying not to upset herself.  
  
"Is she a girly girl?" Jackie asked. She had been waiting for someone to do her hair with her, as long as she wasn't prettier then her that is. And according to Jackie no one was prettier than she was.  
  
"No not really, but defiantly better at doing nails then I am. Have fun."   
  
"Yes! Someone I can relate to." Jackie squealed. The guys groaned.  
  
  
A couple minutes later Mackenzie walked back into the Forman's basement. Hyde's jaw almost hit the floor. She was wearing a pair of faded ripped jeans that were cut in the knees and on the bottom making them look like bell-bottoms. Her hair was let all the way down now and was held back by a scarf she had tied as a headband. And to top it all off she was wearing a worn tie-dyed Grateful Dead t-shirt. Hyde screamed in his head, "Oh My God. She's a dead-head!"  
  
"Hey" she greeted, "Donna I think your dad was looking for you." Donna thanked her and ran out the door. Mackenzie took Donna's seat on the arm of the couch and they all stared at her. "Yes? Can I help you?" She asked. She knew it was bitchy but she never really cared about being a bitch, it ran in the family.  
  
"So... You like the dead huh?" Hyde spoke first, now interested in the new girl. Maybe he'd like her more then he thought. She was unquestionably sexy.  
  
"Born and raised a dead-head. You like them?" She asked. She knew the answer. Donna had told her all about everyone, and Mackenzie knew the basics about all of them.  
  
"Possibly." He eyed her suspiciously but she gave off no hint of being intimidated by any of them. "What's your favorite song?" Hyde asked her with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Good Morning, Little School from the Grateful Dead LP and Friend of the Devil from American Beauty." Hyde still wasn't impressed.   
  
"What finger is Jerry missing?" He attempted to stump her.  
  
"His middle finger on his right hand. However it does not affect his paying abilities seeing as how he picks with that hand. " Mackenzie replied without hesitation, "How'd he loose it?" she dared.  
  
"Cut it off when he was little. A saw I believe." Hyde answered  
  
"Wrong!" Hyde's mouth went slack and everyone else looked at her shocked. He was never wrong about things like this and no one ever challenged him. Mackenzie continued, "It was his brother that cut it off with an axe when he was four. Now would you like to continue?" She smirked at him, crossing her arms across her chest, very proud of herself.  
  
Hyde smiled as well; at least she wasn't faking. However he hated to be wrong, "I knew that I just wanted to see how good you are," he gave in, "Alright. You're worthy."  
  
"I know." She smiled at him. He was going to be fun.  
  
"So...the uniform?" Eric questioned smiling. He loved schoolgirl uniforms.  
  
"I had to get on the plane right after school, didn't have time to change." She explained. Donna came back in and Mackenzie breathed a sigh of relief, hoping maybe she wouldn't have to explain her whole life now. Not that she didn't love to talk about herself though. Mackenzie stood up. "If you guys will excuse me, I need to get my room set up. Donna could you help?"  
  
All four of the guys stood up. "We could help."  
  
"Isn't that sweet? Ok come on." She began to walk out the door, waving to Donna and Jackie, who were giving her dirty looks. Donna hadn't really cared about the guys finding her attractive but Jackie hated when she didn't get all the attention.  
  
Mackenzie led the four boys up to the guest bedroom in the Pinciotti's house that she now occupied. The room was scattered with boxes. Mackenzie walked over to one of the many boxes labeled 'music' and opened it up pulling out a record player and an Aerosmith LP. She plugged in the record player and 'Sweet Emotion' filled the room. Mackenzie began to move to the music and the four boys stood at the door watching her. She spun around and faced them, "Well? What are you waiting for? Start unpacking." Mackenzie instructed them. They each began to the open boxes. Hyde strolled over next to her and began to look through her records. "Could you guys go down and make sure everything's out of the van?" She smiled sweetly at them.  
  
Of course they all agreed and turned to walk out of the room. Mackenzie stopped Hyde before he left by gently grabbing his arm. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow but an approving smile. "Wait. I need your help."   
  
Hyde smiled from ear to ear. "Oh yea?" Mackenzie nodded her head. "I'm your man then."  
  
"I bet you are." Mackenzie said in a breathy voice. She bent down, so her thong was in plain view of Hyde, to open a box on the floor. Hyde moaned lightly, anticipating the very best. He walked over and closed the door. When he turned back around Mackenzie was holding a tapestry in her hands. He looked at her oddly. "Where do you think I should put this?"  
  
"THAT'S what you wanted me to help you with?" He asked incredulously.   
  
"Yea, what'd you think I wanted your help with?" She was looking at him like he was a total moron; she of course knew perfectly well what he was thinking. And granted she was thinking the exact same thing since the minute she saw him, she wasn't that much of a slut. She pretended to only just realize what he was talking about, "Ohhhhhh." She hit his arm playfully. "No silly, although I wouldn't object." Mackenzie added seductively, and Hyde couldn't tell how serious she was being.  
  
He shook his head. He felt like such an asshole. This was why he never showed his emotions to anyone. He scratched his head. "Um, how about the ceiling?"   
  
"No I think it's too big." She said as if nothing had happened. He let out a sigh of relief. If this had been anyone else he never would have heard the end of it. Maybe she was cooler than he thought. Still would have been nice to nail her though. "Hmmm. Maybe it could work. Here take this side." She tossed him one side of the tapestry and pulled a chair over to where she stood. After she pinned her side up she moved the chair over by Hyde and began to tack up the other side. Mackenzie smiled to herself before she started to wobble in the chair. Hyde looked up at her just in time to see her begin to fall. He instinctively grabbed her and she fell into his arms so that his one arm was around her back and other supporting her knees. She wrapped her arms around his neck, "My hero," she sighed sarcastically.  
  
Just then the other three guys walked into the room, each carrying a box. "Ummm" Eric started, "Are we interrupting something?"  
  
"Someone's going to DOOO it." Fez said in a singsong voice.   
  
"Ew, HYDE! Couldn't have waited? We didn't even get a chance yet." Kelso said disgusted.   
  
Hyde dropped Mackenzie and wiped his hands on his pants attempting to look innocent. Mackenzie began to laugh hysterically. "Oh but Hyde we were just getting to the good part." She said through giggles. "You guys have the worst timing," said Mackenzie serious now, but with a smile on her face. She motioned for them to come in. "So what do you think?" she said looking up to the ceiling. "Ceiling or wall?"   
  
"Whoa, that thing is awesome." Eric said craning his head to look up at the ceiling.   
  
"Thanks." Mackenzie said. "My friend made that for me for my last birthday." She looked sad for a moment, remembering all her old friends she had left behind at home. Hyde noticed and took a mental note. She perked up quickly though, never one to let her emotions get the best of her. She turned and smiled at the guys. "Ok, umm Hyde you wanna take out the records and stuff?" he nodded. "Ok um put the records next the player on the shelves over there." She looked at Eric. "Can you find the books? They need to go on the bookshelf but that needs to be dusted first." She turned to Fez. " Please?"  
  
"Sure" he mumbled. Obviously unhappy with the job he had been given.  
  
"What about me? What about me?" Kelso said much like a five year old.  
  
"Hmm. I know. You can go through all my dirty lingerie and put them away." Kelso let out a triumphant yell, raising his hands. Mackenzie rolled her eyes. "You're truly a lost cause, lil' fellar." Her voice dripping with a southern accent. "Just look for my posters and stuff. They should be over there." She pointed to a corner.  
  
Mackenzie walked over to where Hyde stood and began to go through a box of papers next to the box of records he was looking at. "Lil' fellar." He repeated. "Hum, I like that."   
  
She smiled at him and he nudged her a little. She gently elbowed him back and now it was his turn to smile at her.   
  
Eric who had witnessed the little encounter, smiled, "Aww, our little Hyde has bonded." He pretended to wipe away a tear. "Sob." 


	2. Chapter 2 Seduction

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of the characters blah blah blah. Oh yea cept for Mackenzie of course.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2~ Seduction  
  
Mackenzie sat on the Forman couch, while Jackie stood behind her braiding her hair. It had been two weeks since she had moved in with her cousin, and though as impossible as she thought it would be, Mackenzie was actually happy. She had managed to find common ground with just about everyone. She shared her sarcasm with Eric and they were often the only ones who understood each other. She enjoyed Fez and Kelso; their ignorance always entertained her, which was enough for them. She and Jackie were able to talk about more girlie stuff like clothes and hair. Although Mackenzie didn't like to show it, living with girls 24/7 had defiantly taken it's toll on her. And then there was Hyde. Neither of them could explain it, but they just had this connection, it was like a natural trust. All they had to do was look at each other and know what the other was thinking. However both of them had major trust issues and neither wanted to admit they liked each other. Crushes were for the weak, something neither of them would confess to being.  
  
Jackie was now staring off into space, still twirling Mackenzie's hair around her fingers. Jackie looked and Hyde, then at Kelso, then Fez, and finally Eric. They were all staring blankly at the TV. Why wasn't anyone looking at her! Even Todd had seemed to give up hope for her. She was loosing it, and she had no clue what to do without it. Jackie was suddenly violently pulled out of her daydreams but Mackenzie slapping her hands, screaming.  
  
"OWW!" She yelled. Jackie let go of Mackenzie's hair and stepped back in shock. "I told you, you could do my hair, not rip it all out!" Mackenzie said angrily, rubbing her sore head. Now everyone was watching Jackie, only this time it wasn't the kind of watching she wanted.  
  
Jackie shook her head in another attempt to bring her back to reality. "Oh, sorry." She said weakly. Then without warning she grabbed Mackenzie's hand. "I need to talk to you Mac." She pulled Mackenzie off the couch and began to walk upstairs. "You too Donna." Mackenzie grabbed Donna's wrist and pulled her up the stairs as well.  
  
"I'll never understand women." Kelso sighed.  
  
"Ah but what beautiful bottoms they have," Fez said dreamily. Hyde and Eric rolled their eyes but both silently agreed.  
  
Upstairs Jackie, Mackenzie and Donna sat at the kitchen table. Jackie sobbing into her folded arms. She explained herself to Donna and Mackenzie who were both about to smack her.  
  
Mackenzie let out and over-exaggerated sigh. "Jackie you are beautiful, trust me. I lived with girls for two years, I know what a beautiful girl looks like."  
  
Jackie lifted her head. "I am beautiful. But then how come no one wants me anymore?" She whined placing her head back down onto her arms.  
  
"Enough of this. Jackie you're the most conceited girl I know." Donna said with a bit of annoyance. "You've never had problems with confidence before and you're not going to start now."  
  
"Jackie, you're beautiful and smart and defiantly wanted, by like every guy in the world. But you need the right combination. The guys you're talking about have known you forever and you have always rejected them, well aside from Kelso but he doesn't count. If they don't think you want them for real.then they'll give up." Mackenzie added, obviously plotting something in her head.  
  
"Oh what do you know, you've been surrounded by chicks for like forever" Jackie said angrily.  
  
"Hey." Mackenzie said pointing her finger at Jackie, "When the boy:girl ratio is 20:1 you learn a couple things about how to get a guy."  
  
"Ok then, how do I get a guy?" Jackie asked raising one eyebrow at Mackenzie, skeptically.  
  
"I'll show you everything you need to know." She said smiling a little. Donna knew that smile, and she didn't like it. "Now all I need is a specimen. Who do you want Jackie?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess it would be nice for Michael to want me again. But I've got my eye on someone in school." Jackie sighed.  
  
"Ok then. Eric?" Mackenzie looked at Donna for approval.  
  
Donna shook her head. "No way. If you're going to do what I think you're going to do then he can't be any part of it. Besides. he hasn't gotten laid since we broke up."  
  
Mackenzie laughed. "Oh yea. Well Kelso's out. Fez?"  
  
Both Donna and Jackie laughed this time. "No way, he's dying to get laid. He gets hard if you look at him the wrong way."  
  
Mackenzie groaned. "Hyde?" She really didn't want it to be Hyde. She genuinely did like him and she truly wanted him to want her, except she wasn't doing this for her and she hated to play games with him.  
  
"Hyde is defiantly a challenge." Jackie said. "He wouldn't even go for me."  
  
"Oh don't worry, I'll get him by the end of the week. Hey I bet I could fuck him by the end of the night if I wanted to," although even she wasn't so sure of her words. She went on, "Ok I have to go get something from Donna's house. I'll be right back, wait for me here."  
  
Downstairs the guys sat, still staring at the TV. "What do you think they're doing up there?" Eric questioned.  
  
"Oh they are probably having a pillow fight in high heels with nothing on except for their pretty pink panties and lacy bras." Fez sighed, slipping into a daydream.  
  
"I think you need some professional help man." Hyde said his gaze never leaving the TV screen.  
  
"Man, I don't know why you're wasting time Hyde." Eric added, "I think you're the one who needs some help."  
  
"What are you going on about, Forman?" Hyde grunted at him, finally moving his stare towards Eric.  
  
"Mac, man." Eric said pointedly, giving Hyde the same stare back. "You're just about the only one here who has even a remote chance of getting into those pants."  
  
"First of all, I don't know what you're talking about." Hyde stood up and pointed his finger in Eric's face, " And second of all if you ever say that again, I'll have to beat you."  
  
"Oooo-k. Calm yourself cowboy. I was simply stating the obvious." Eric said throwing his hands up in defense. Hyde backed down and sat back in his normal seat, once again staring at the TV screen.  
  
Mackenzie walked back into the kitchen a couple minutes later holding a brown paper bag. Donna and Jackie eyed her, as if asking her what it was. "Don't worry about it." She answered coolly, waving her hand to dismiss the question. "Ok now when we go downstairs, after we sit, Donna, ask me what time it is."  
  
"I don't want to have anything to do with this." Donna said shaking her head.  
  
"Just do it." Mackenzie turned to Jackie. "And when I get up take my seat."  
  
Jackie nodded her head once. "OK." With that, Donna led the way downstairs, Jackie next in tow, and finally Mackenzie.  
  
Once downstairs the guys watched her place the brown paper bag down on the 'coffee table'. She pulled out one bottle of beer. "Who wants?"  
  
They all looked at her shocked. Hyde was the first to grab at it but Mackenzie held it just out of his grasp. She handed one to Fez, then pulled out another and gave it to Kelso, then proceeded to give everyone a beer, until finally she handed one to Hyde, making sure her hand touched his.  
  
"Did I ever tell you, you're my favorite?" Eric asked taking a swig of the beer.  
  
"No, you should do it more often." Mackenzie smiled at him, taking a seat on the couch next to Donna.  
  
"Where'd you get these?" Hyde questioned.  
  
"I have my connections." Mackenzie replied cocking an eyebrow at him. She nudged Donna surreptitiously.  
  
"Oh um. Hey Mac, you got the time?"  
  
"Yea sure," Mackenzie lifted up her arm to look at her watch, 'forgetting' that her beer was also in the same hand. The beer spilled all over the front of her shirt. "Shit!" The gang started in with laughter making remarks that Mackenzie didn't care enough to listen to. "Oh Hyde you wouldn't mind if I used your room right?" Before he had a chance to say no, no one was allowed in there, Mackenzie ran off into his room.  
  
Five minutes later Mackenzie emerged from Hyde's room. "Hyde, I hope you don't mind, I borrowed some of your clothes." She said innocently. Hyde turned to see her standing in a pair of his boxers that were rolled so high they were barely visible under the v-neck undershirt she had on that was 5 sizes too big for her. The neck of the undershirt hung from one of her shoulders revealing a black lace strap to her bra that was clearly evident through the sheer material of the shirt.  
  
Hyde swallowed hard. "N-n-no, I don't mind."  
  
Jackie and Donna stared at her stunned. Duh, how could they have been so stupid. Mackenzie's plan suddenly became very clear.  
  
Mackenzie strode over to the couch and looked at Jackie, "You're in my seat." Mackenzie winked at her a little which no one seemed to pick up on.  
  
Jackie smiled at her, obviously already impressed. "What can I tell you Mac, move your meat, lose your seat."  
  
"Fine. Be that way." Mackenzie turned and sat in front of Hyde on the floor, her back resting against his legs. Hyde shifted in his seat. Mackenzie reached her hand up and took his beer from his hands, before taking a slow sip from the bottle and handing it back to him. Jackie and Donna watched her every move.  
  
Mackenzie placed her hands down on the floor and almost immediately lifted them back up again. "Ew, this floor is disgusting."  
  
"Yea um I don't think this place has been cleaned in years." Eric said his eyes staring down her shirt.  
  
"That's ok." Mackenzie reached up and placed her hands on Hyde's knees. He inhaled sharply. She pulled herself up into his lap, making sure that every inch of her rubbed against his legs and into his lap. Once in his lap she slung her legs over the side of the chair so she was seated sideways. "Hyde here is much more comfortable then the floor anyways."  
  
Everyone in the room gawked in amazement. Mackenzie adjusted the way she was sitting and moved her hips from side to side, grinding further into Hyde's lap. He groaned slightly, inaudible to everyone else except Mackenzie, as his pants grew tighter. Mackenzie laid her head down onto Hyde's shoulder and placed her hand on his chest, playing with his top button. She then moved on to the next one. She worked her way all the way down to the last button dragging her finger lightly around his stomach, periodically allowing one of her fingernails to gently brush against his jeans, sending vibrations down his legs. Hyde growled loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
Mackenzie raised her head so she could whisper into his ear, pausing to lick her dry lips and slightly letting her tongue touch the tip of his ear, "I'm sorry."  
  
She stood up quickly and grabbed a pillow from behind Eric, "Oh look at the time, Donna your dad's be gonna pissed if we don't get home soon." Mackenzie tossed the pillow into Hyde's lap and he let out a sigh as he uncrossed his legs, relieving some of his pain.  
  
"No he won't." Donna dared, smiling at her.  
  
"Well when I went back to the house tonight he said if we woke him up too late, he'll make us spend the weekend bonding with his new girlfriend." Mackenzie looked anxious, trying to get out of the basement as fast as she could.  
  
"OK, OK, Bye guys." Donna finally gave in and stood up to leave, "You coming Jackie?"  
  
"Yea, OK." She stood also, "Goodnight."  
  
"Night y'all." Mackenzie smiled at them before running out the door. 


	3. Chapter 3 Late Night Visits

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of the characters blah blah blah. Oh yea cept for Mackenzie of course.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3 ~ Late Night Visits  
  
Donna, Jackie and Mackenzie walked into the Pinciotti's kitchen. Both Jackie and Donna turned towards Mackenzie. "My God Mac, that was amazing."  
  
"Yea um, I don't feel so good," Mackenzie said holding her stomach. She sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
"That took like what, ten minutes?" Donna said impressed. "Hyde normally takes a good day before he'd fuck a girl. Then again, I can't remember the last time he got some. Come to think of it I can't remember the last time he even kissed a girl."  
  
Jackie raised her hand. "Duh Donna how could you have forgotten that one?"  
  
"Oooh yea." Donna shrugged it off. "Hey, Mac, you really look kind of pale."  
  
Mackenzie slammed her head down onto the table. She rubbed her head softly. She had hit it harder then she had meant to. "Ow." She looked at the two girls on either side of her. "You guys, I don't know. I think I just fucked up."  
  
"How'd you fuck up? The only thing you did wrong was leaving so soon. Girl you could have had him." Jackie said oblivious. Donna, however, was a little more intuitive.  
  
"Don't worry about it Mac. Hyde's probably high as a kite and forgotten about it completely."  
  
Down in the basement, Hyde had declined the guys' offer to sit around and get high, which was very unusual and extremely disconcerting as lighting up was Hyde's magic answer to everything. Eric decided maybe the guys should let Hyde have some "alone time" and so Eric, Fez, and Kelso each went home.  
  
"Hey, man, you alright?" Eric asked, as he was about to walk up the stairs.  
  
"Yea fine. Just um, I'm kind of tired." Hyde replied, running his hand through his thick hair, looking around for something.  
  
Eric looked at him like he had three heads, "Sure buddy. Just remember to say 'Hi' to Lucy for me." He smiled at Hyde, who looked thoroughly confused, and waved the fingers on his right hand. A look of realization came over Hyde's face and he began to chase Eric up the stairs. Eric, who was already halfway up the stairs made it to the top first and Hyde gave up the chase.  
  
He made his way back down the stairs slowly and entered his room. Hyde began to unbutton his shirt and pulled it off. He went to throw it onto the folding chair he had next to his dresser, but he stopped himself. On the chair were Mackenzie's clothes, folded neatly, hanging from the back. He walked over slowly and hesitantly picked up her shirt. It smelled like vanilla and beer. God what was he doing? Suddenly, on impulse, he grabbed the clothes and ran out the basement door.  
  
  
  
Back in the kitchen."It's just that.I don't know, I guess I've never felt bad about anything like this before."  
  
"Why should you feel bad? You were doing us a favor. And besides Steven doesn't care about things like that. After all he barely flinched after we kissed." Jackie sighed. Once again she laid her head down on the table. "That's it. I am losing it. Mackenzie can get Steven, why can't I?"  
  
"Jackie I'm really sorry, and trust me you're beautiful, but I really think I need to go lay down." Mackenzie walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Well, that was rude. I mean honestly, what's more important then listening to my problems?" Jackie said, still staring at the door, which Mackenzie had just walked out of. Donna rolled her eyes, but stayed with Jackie  
  
Mackenzie pushed the door to her room open and instantly walked over to the radio and turned it on. The Door's 'People Are Strange' filled the room. She started to dance to the music in an attempt to forget about everything that was spinning in her head.  
  
Hyde climbed the tree outside Donna's window. He'd done it before, and he's never had problems braking into homes. He had no clue what he was doing, it would have been a million times easier to just knock on the door All he had to do now was walk the ledge over to the next window. He was about to knock on the window when he saw Mackenzie dancing in her room, still clad in his boxers and undershirt. Hyde stopped and watched her twirl and sway her body to the music.  
  
Mackenzie sighed heavily. She couldn't get her mind to stop spinning. She stopped dancing and sat down on the bed. Mackenzie pulled the collar of the shirt up over her face. It still smelled like Hyde, and she inhaled deeply, before pulling it off completely. She got up, folded it neatly, and hung it on the back of the chair.  
  
Hyde caught his breath short. She was right in front of the window now; he had to stop this before he got into it any further. He knocked lightly on the window. She turned and looked at him without flinching. He didn't think about odd it was that she didn't seem shocked it until later.  
  
She walked over, without covering herself up, and opened the window to let him in. "What are you doing here?" She almost sounded angry with him, which was far from the truth she was just still a little weirded out by the whole situation.  
  
"I, um, I came to bring your clothes back." He stuttered through the words, and tried to look at anything but her. When she didn't answer he continued, "You, um, you left them in my, um room."  
  
She took them from his hand, and noticing how uncomfortable he was, put on the closest thing to her: his undershirt. "Oh, come on Hyde, I know you've seen a pair of tits before." She said cocking an eyebrow at him. His awkwardness put her more at ease. It was far easier to be a bitch when he was being a coward.  
  
"It's not that." Hyde shot back defensively. "It's just that, I've, uh, never seen your tits before."  
  
"Well, how'd you like 'em?" She smiled at him devilishly.  
  
"No complaints here." He looked her in the eye for only a second before once again diverting his eyesight. "Room, turned out nice." Hyde hadn't been back into her room since the first day she came to Point Place.  
  
Mackenzie looked around the room too. "Yea," She sighed, Hyde thought she sounded pleased with herself but there was something else he couldn't figure out. "My room back home was way nicer though," Hyde suddenly realized what that something else was. Mackenzie went on, throwing herself onto the bed. "But the dorm rooms that I was in had the fire escape right outside my window. Now that was nice." Mackenzie smiled, remembering all the times she had snuck out.  
  
"Ahh, so you're not such the good little girl everyone makes you out to be." All Hyde had heard from Kitty, Red and Bob was what a little goody-two- shoes Mackenzie was.  
  
"I would have thought you had figured that out by now." She said, pulling him onto the bed with her. They sat next to each other in silence for a couple of minutes. Mackenzie, as always, broke the silence, "So why'd you really come up here? I know you didn't climb that tree outside for your health."  
  
"You're not very shy are you?" Hyde questioned, he didn't really know why he climbed the tree to see her and he knew he'd need a little more time to bullshit an answer.  
  
"Nope, you gonna answer the question?" She placed her hand under her chin in anticipation.  
  
"Honestly?" Hyde asked and Mackenzie nodded her head, yes. "Well, honestly, I couldn't sleep, and I just wanted, to um, talk." Mackenzie raised her eyebrows, she didn't believe him, "But you know, I wouldn't be opposed to foolin' around." Mackenzie laughed at him and hit his chest playfully.  
  
"Oh baby, I love when you talk dirty." Mackenzie rolled her eyes at him and got up from the bed. She turned off the radio, which was now playing Led Zeppelin's 'Dancing Days'. "What's your all time favorite song?" She asked, already looking through her shelves of records.  
  
"Ummm, I don't know, don't really have one I guess."  
  
"I'm the same way, too many to pick just one." She paused and turned to face him and wrinkled her nose, "Sort of like boys." She laughed and Hyde couldn't tell if she was being serious or not. "Seriously what do you wanna listen to?"  
  
"Surprise me."  
  
"Ok then." She flipped through her records once more, finally deciding on one. She put it on the record player and 'Tuesday's Gone" by Lynyrd Skynyrd came on. She moved her hips with the music again and turned towards Hyde. She walked back over the bed.  
  
Hyde sang along with the song under his breath but stopped when he saw Mackenzie smiling at him. "Hey, um, why'd you leave so fast before?" He blurted it out before he had a chance to stop himself.  
  
"I'm sorry for that whole thing, it's just that, um well.. you see." Mackenzie closed her eyes trying to think of an excuse.  
  
"Yes." Hyde urged her on.  
  
Mackenzie stood up and started pacing back and forth. She began to ramble about Jackie and being pitiful and not having any confidence. She proceeded to tell him the entire story, only allowing herself two breaths. Hyde understood about a third of what she said and held up his hands to try and stop her from going any further. She inhaled deeply to catch her breath, "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's, um ok?" Hyde said just as confused as he was before. He scratched his head. "Just forget I asked."  
  
Mackenzie flopped herself back onto the bed next to him again. "Hi."  
  
Hyde smiled at her oddly, "I don't think I've ever met anyone like you." He shook his head.  
  
"Damn, and I try so hard to be a conformist." They both laughed. They spent the next four hours talking about anything and everything, until finally Mackenzie fell asleep in Hyde's arms. She had felt so safe and protected in his arms she had never slept better. And Hyde was finally content. He'd never thought of himself with someone, even with his friends he was always the loner. Although he still wasn't sure about Mackenzie, it felt good to have someone there with him, instead of being alone in his room isolated from everyone. 


	4. Chapter 4 Drama Queen

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of the characters blah blah blah. Oh yea cept for Mackenzie of course.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Chapter 4 ~ Drama Queen  
  
Hyde climbed out of Mackenzie's window early that morning while she was still asleep. The sun was just starting to come up and he seemed to be the only person awake in the entire world. Hyde crept across the lawn and snuck quietly into the basement. He was about to sneak back into his room when he heard someone clearing their throat behind him. He turned around to see Laurie standing behind him by the washing machine.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" She asked crossing her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"Good morning, demon spawn." Hyde sneered at her, and turned back around to go to his room.  
  
"Won't mommy and daddy just love to hear about their favorite new son running all over town in the wee hours of the morning?" Laurie smiled brightly at him.  
  
"Listen you evil little whore, keep your mouth shut," he turned and walked into his room. "That is when it's not full of dick." He added before disappearing.  
  
"Ugh. What a little snot!" Laurie squeaked, and stomped up the stairs to wait for her parents to wake up so she could tell them about Hyde sneaking out.  
  
Later that day the gang was once again gathered in the basement watching TV. 'The Match Game' was on and they took turns shouting out ridiculous answers. Suddenly they heard Red burst through the basement door.  
  
"Steven!" He bellowed, coming down the stairs, "What kind of jackass do you think I am?"  
  
Hyde stood up immediately, and everyone else looked on with amusement. "Sorry sir?"  
  
"You think we wouldn't find out?"  
  
"Find out about what exactly?" Hyde knew what he was talking about, but playing dumb was the only thing he could think to do. He couldn't very well tell him he was sleeping with Mackenzie last night and get them both in trouble.  
  
"Don't play stupid, dumbass. About you sneaking out last night and gallivanting around town!" Mackenzie's ears perked up when she realized what Hyde was being yelled at for. She couldn't let him get in trouble; after all it was really her fault.  
  
Hyde screamed at himself inside his head to think of something quick, all he could think of was to apologize, "I'm sorry, it'll, um, never happen again?" He tried.  
  
Mackenzie knew he was in trouble and she stood up and ran around the couch to where Red and Hyde stood. "Um Mr. Forman, I need to talk to you." She said meekly. Hyde looked at her with warning eyes before he realized she couldn't see them through his glasses.  
  
"Not now!" He yelled at her. Mackenzie's eyes grew big and her lower lip began to tremble. "Shit." Red cursed at himself for yelling at the poor girl. "Later." He said more calmly, waving his hand to dismiss her.  
  
"But it's really important, I um, I know where Steven was last night." Hyde's mouth dropped along with everyone else's.  
  
Red looked back and forth between Hyde and Mackenzie. "Alright," he finally said hesitantly.  
  
Mackenzie pulled him over to the corner and began to whisper to him and the gang became instantly quiet, trying to hear what was being said. Then out of nowhere they saw Mackenzie burst into tears. Red put a hesitant arm around her and pleaded with her to stop crying. He looked at Donna for help, but Donna merely shrugged her shoulders. Red brought Mackenzie, who was still sobbing into her hands, past the gang, and upstairs.  
  
"What in the hell was that?" Donna asked Hyde, whom everyone was now staring at.  
  
"I have NO idea." He said honestly and sat back down barely able to breath. He was completely and totally lost.  
  
The gang sat in silence and waited for Mackenzie to come back. Ten minuets later the basement door opened again and they heard Mackenzie thank Mr. and Mrs. Forman through heavy sobs. Then the door closed and Mackenzie walked down the stairs. Her eyes were red and her face still wet, but she was smiling from ear to ear.  
  
The gang just stared at her as she plopped herself down onto the couch.  
  
"What just happened?" Hyde asked.  
  
"That, my friend, was ME saving YOUR ass." Mackenzie clarified, but everyone was still giving her blank looks so she continued to explain herself, "I just told him that my mom called last night and I got really upset so I went out to a bar, and that you tried to stop me but I wouldn't let you come. So I said you followed me, and when I got piss ass drunk and almost raped by a big scary biker you came to rescue me and brought me home. And of course I didn't want to be left alone so you stayed with me until I fell asleep." Mackenzie began to cry again, like she had before, "And please Mr. Forman, you just can't tell Uncle Bob, I just know he'll send me back home, please, please." Mackenzie reenacted her previous performance. She stopped crying and once again smiled brightly at everyone.  
  
"You did what?" Hyde asked again.  
  
"I saved you from being grounded for two months. So much for gratitude." She sat back and crossed her arms across her chest.  
  
"Thanks.I think."  
  
"Red bought that?" Eric asked incredulously.  
  
"Of course, my presentation was flawless." Mackenzie said still all smiles, very proud of herself.  
  
"I always knew you were faking when we were little!" Donna said, pointing at Mackenzie, realization evident on her face.  
  
"Daddy was always completely oblivious."  
  
"So what are you guys, REALLY, hiding?" Eric asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing, I just figured Hyde could use some help, seeing as how ya'll found it entertaining. I, however need him for rides so he can't be grounded." Mackenzie covered nicely. Hyde was in awe.  
  
"Oh my God, Mackenzie, you have to teach me how to cry like that!" Jackie squealed, pushing her way between and Mackenzie and Donna on the couch.  
  
"Ok I promise, we'll like totally start tomorrow." Mackenzie said, her voice full of fake enthusiasm, though, as always, it went right over Jackie's head.  
  
"Seriously? Daddy's stopped spoiling me since he started dating that awful woman." Jackie pouted  
  
Mackenzie stifled a giggle and lifted three fingers, "Girl Scout's honor." She looked at Hyde who was staring at her. "Um if you guys will excuse me I need to talk to Hyde for a second." Mackenzie stood up and grabbed Hyde's hand, pulling him out the basement door.  
  
"Those two need to just fuck already." Eric said and watched them walk out the door. They walked up the stairs still hand in hand and she led him into the driveway where they sat on the hood of Hyde's El Camino. The two sat in silence for couple of minutes, but it wasn't an awkward silence. Hyde pulled off his glasses and fidgeted with them in his hands. Mackenzie slid off the hood of the car and turned so she was standing in between Hyde's legs, facing him. "Well you gonna thank me?" She raised her eyebrows in anticipation.  
  
Hyde stood up in front of her and she had to arch her neck to look into his eyes. "You didn't have to do that, and I still don't understand why you did, but thank you." He said seriously, moving his head a little closer to hers.  
  
Mackenzie pushed away from him a little and turned around so her back was pressed against his body. His arms instinctively wrapped around her waist. Mackenzie turned her head to face his. "I actually wanted to, um, sort of thank you though."  
  
"For." Once again Hyde was left confused by Mackenzie.  
  
Mackenzie again turned so her whole body was facing his. She walked away from him, almost pacing before going on. Mackenzie leaned back onto the car next to him and Hyde twisted his body to face her but she turned her head and looked in the opposite direction. She went on, "You know, back home, even before my mom left, my friends were all I had. They took care of me." She paused and looked down at her hands, "And then they were ripped away from me with barely a warning. And, and, um, it truly meant a lot to me just to have you there last night."  
  
Hyde was taken aback. He knew exactly what she was talking about but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. He just nodded his head and concentrated on her eyes, which were looking everywhere else besides at him.  
  
"So um thanks." Mackenzie said finally looking him in the eyes, but only for a split second. She gave him a soft lingering kiss on his closed lips, before running back to Donna's backyard.  
  
Hyde stood utterly disorientated for a minute, before shaking his head to wake himself up. He let out a sigh and walked back down to the basement.  
  
After he left, Kitty and Red emerged from the garage, where they had seen and heard the entire conversation. "Awwww, that was so cute." Kitty cooed.  
  
"Yea right. It's about time that moron got himself a girl." Red said and pulled his wife back into the house. 


	5. Chapter 5 Deja Vu

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of the characters blah blah blah. Oh yea cept for Mackenzie of course.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Chapter 5 ~ Deja Vu  
  
Hyde tossed and turned that night in his bed. He was entangled in the sheets and could now barely move. Hyde kicked them off in frustration and sat rubbing his temples. He had been lying in bed for two hours now, just staring into the darkness. He was beginning to lose his patients. Hyde had even lost his buzz, not that it was that great of a buzz to begin with but it was a buzz nonetheless. Sitting with the guys, he had been pressed on his relationship with Mackenzie, something even he wasn't sure of. Needless to say, Hyde left the circle a little early that day. But now it was 12 in the morning and he wasn't the least bit tired. Finally he stood up, threw on the first pair of jeans he found lying on the floor, and walked out of his room.  
  
Once again Hyde was outside Mackenzie's window. He hadn't planned on going there and barely remembered climbing the tree to get to her ledge. But there he was watching her read peacefully in her bed. She was clad in a wife-beater, which had been cut just above her navel, and a pair of red flannel pants that were bunched up around her knees. The blue Christmas lights that she had put up around her room, and a single candle that sat next to her bed illuminated her skin.  
  
Hyde was just about to turn around and climb back down the tree, when Mackenzie noticed him outside her window. Her eyes shot up from the book she was reading, and looked at him. Hyde froze; it was too late to turn back now, so he waited for her to come let him in.  
  
Mackenzie sat up in her bed, and crossed her legs so she was sitting Indian style. She placed her book neatly in her lap and grinned at Hyde. She raised her eyebrows questioning him, but still kept a smirk on her face. Finally after not moving to let him in, she rolled her eyes at him and lay back in the position she had previously been in. She continued to read. "It's open," She said calmly, not taking her eyes from her book.  
  
Hyde opened the window slowly, trying not to make any noise. Mackenzie glanced at him from the corner of her eyes and giggled slightly, "Couldn't sleep?"  
  
"Got bored." Hyde answered simply, plopping onto her bed, next to her. Mackenzie lifted her legs and placed them, gently across Hyde's lap. Like Hyde had just come out of a dream, he realized Mackenzie had music playing softly in the background. It was Beethoven. Hyde looked at her oddly, she didn't seem like the type. Only then did he see what Mackenzie was reading. The pages were yellow and wrinkled, the binding was coming undone and the cover was cracked leather. She was reading, A Midsummer Night's Dream, by William Shakespeare. "Mac," He paused, "Um, Shakespeare?"  
  
"Got bored." She replied, mimicking his tone from earlier, not bothering to move her head to look at him.  
  
"Funny girl you are." He said sarcastically, obviously not pleased with her response.  
  
She turned her upper body to look at him, "I happen to love Shakespeare, thank you very much. Midsummer Nights Dream is my favorite." Hyde continued to stare at her so she went on, "I read it when I can't sleep." Mackenzie's face dropped, "Daddy used to read it to me when I was little." Hyde instantly regretted asking her about it.  
  
Mackenzie went back to reading, again ignoring Hyde. Against his better judgment Hyde spoke up again, "Could we possibly listen to something else?"  
  
Mackenzie glared at him and sat up. "You do know that you're in MY room, sitting on MY bed, listening to MY music, right?" Hyde nodded, smirking at her a little. "Just as long as you know." Mackenzie reached over Hyde's body and turned the dial on her radio, to a station that was playing Bob Dylan's 'Hurricane'. The next morning Hyde climbed out of the window just like he had the night before, and snuck back into his room before anyone else woke up. 


	6. Chapter 6 Oh Christmas Tree! Oh Christma...

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of the characters blah blah blah. Oh yea cept for Mackenzie of course.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6~ Oh Christmas Tree! Oh Christmas Tree!  
  
It was the first week of December now, and the ground was already covered in a thick layer of snow. Kitty had forced Red to put up the Christmas lights a week before, and the whole front of the Forman house shimmered in the dark. Down in the basement the gang sat as usual, staring blankly at the TV. Fez sat in his chair; Kelso sat, with Jackie in his lap, on the couch alongside of Donna and Eric. Hyde sat in his normal chair, with Mackenzie nuzzled in his lap  
  
It had been 3 months since Mackenzie had moved to Point Place, and Hyde had climbed up to her window almost every night. On the few occasions that Hyde didn't show up, for whatever reason, Mackenzie would stay up all night. No one except for Eric and Donna knew about Mackenzie and Hyde, but then again it didn't take much to hide it from everyone else. They were never an official couple, Hyde never asked her out, and Mackenzie never would have said yes. But the guys were on him constantly because Hyde had all the duties of a boyfriend with none of the benefits. Hyde didn't mind though, Mackenzie's idea of boyfriend stuff didn't involve anything he wouldn't normally do; namely going to concerts and hanging out.  
  
The gang was interrupted from watching TV when they heard Kitty and Red coming down the stairs. "Eric, get your lazy ass up." Red commanded and Eric immediately obeyed. Red handed him a ten-dollar bill and instructed him to go get a Christmas tree.  
  
Eric looked to his mom for help, "Do I have to?" He whined lazily.  
  
"Don't be a dumbass, Eric, why would we have asked you in the first place if you didn't have to." Hyde and Mackenzie smirked at Red's comment. They both had more in common with Red then either of their parents, and the relationship Red had with Eric amused them.  
  
Mackenzie jumped off of Hyde's lap. "We'll go Mr. Forman." She volunteered.  
  
Hyde raised his eyebrows. "Speak for yourself."  
  
She turned to face him. "Come on, we don't ever get snow like this in Texas. And I've never gotten to pick out my Christmas tree before," She pleaded, "Pleeeaassee." Hyde finally relented and stood as well, and grabbed his coat from the washing machine. Mackenzie jumped up and down and clapped her hands in triumph.  
  
Kitty looked on with a smile and let out one of her famous laughs. "Aww isn't that sweet? You know I think it would be good for all of you to get out of this basement, why don't you all go with them?" A collective groan was let out around the room. Red clapped his hands together, "Come on morons! Everyone out of my house!" He hollered at them. The gang all stood and glared daggers at Mackenzie, who smiled brightly at them as everyone got their coats and gloves on.  
  
The gang wandered around the snow-covered lot, surrounded by trees. Every tree that someone picked out, Mackenzie would shoot down, pointing out a hole in one side or diminishing it's size. It was beginning to get dark outside and it had started snowing. The gang began to complain about missing valuable TV time, and it being too cold. Finally when even Mackenzie was beginning to give up she saw it: the perfect tree. Mackenzie squeaked in delight and chorus of 'finaly's went around the group.  
  
The guys went in search of the guy who cut the tree's down. Wanting to get out of there as fast as possible, they split up and went in four different directions, leaving the girls at the tree. After a little while Hyde literally bumped into Eric, causing them both to fall backwards. Hyde dusted the snow from his pants, cursing under his breath, "Watch it Forman."  
  
"You find anyone man?" Eric said standing up. Hyde nodded his head 'no' and they decided one of the others had probably already found him and so they began to walk back towards the girls.  
  
As Hyde and Eric approached the girls, Hyde saw Mackenzie having an animated conversation with someone behind the tree. He couldn't see who it was but he assumed it was Donna, because Jackie was the only other one that he could see from his position. Suddenly it was like a corny movie, and everything around him seemed to slow down. She looked so gorgeous, she was laughing and the light snow that was falling was catching in her dark curly hair and eyelashes. It was unreal and he had to fight hard to keep a smile from his face. But reality hit him hard, when he and Eric reached the girls and Hyde saw whom Mackenzie was talking to.  
  
It was a kid named Doug, Hyde recognized from the football team. Hyde narrowed his eyes from behind his sunglasses and cleared his throat to announce his presence, which had seemingly gone unnoticed by Mackenzie.  
  
Mackenzie smiled at Hyde, "Hey guys, you know Doug right?" Doug stood up, allowing the tree, which Mackenzie had picked out, to fall to the ground, narrowly missing Fez and Kelso, who were throwing snowballs at each other.  
  
Doug pulled off his gloves and extended his hand towards Eric and Hyde. Both stared at it, expressionless. Doug withdrew his hand and wiped it on his pants. "Right," He turned towards Mackenzie, "So where's your car?" He picked up the tree and Mackenzie led him to the car. Hyde, Eric and Donna followed about five feet behind staring at their backs and making faces.  
  
Hyde immediately got into the car, slammed the door behind him and crossed his arms across his chest, staring straight ahead the entire time. After everyone else also packed into the Vista Cruiser, Mackenzie stayed outside and leaned against Hyde's window. He could hear her giggle at something Hyde was sure was completely idiotic.  
  
Finally Mackenzie opened up the door and climbed onto Hyde's lap. Hyde kept his arms crossed and glared at Mackenzie. Mackenzie leaned over to the front seat and handed Eric the ten dollars Red had given him. Eric looked at her strangely, "What's this?"  
  
"Your money, smart one." Mackenzie said, obviously pleased with herself.  
  
"I know that, why didn't you pay?" Eric said, as he started the car and pulled away.  
  
"Doug said not to worry about it." Mackenzie leaned back into Hyde's lap, "Plus he asked me out for Friday night." She smiled brightly.  
  
"What!? You didn't say yes did you?" Hyde yelled, a bit louder then he had meant to. He didn't really care about her going out with someone else it was just that he and Mackenzie were supposed to go to a Steve Miller Band concert that Friday night, or at least that's what he told himself.  
  
Mackenzie laughed at him, "Of course not, I told him I had plans with you" she pinched his cheek and Hyde let out a sigh of relief, he knew Mackenzie was better then that. "So he's taking me to the movies on Saturday." Hyde's mouth dropped, as did just about everyone else's. Eric turned on the radio, and Mackenzie spent the rest of the ride home singing to the music and watching the snowstorm get worse and worse.  
  
When they got home, the guys pulled the Christmas tree off of the car roof and brought it inside, before retreating down to the basement again. Mackenzie placed her hand on Hyde's arm and held him back from the rest of the gang. She dragged him into the kitchen away from everyone else and leaned against the counter. "Are you alright? You look kind of sick."  
  
Hyde wasn't sure what was wrong with him. "No I'm fine, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm just kind of tired I'm going to go back up to my room, so um, I'll see you tomorrow, pick me up after school outside, you know the usual. OK?" She put her hand on his upper arm and rubbed it slightly, "Are you sure you're ok?"  
  
"Yea, night." Hyde turned around and walked downstairs without another word. He didn't go see Mackenzie that night and instead got high with the guys. 


	7. Chapter 7 Steve Miller and Frankie Baby

Sorry this chapter took so long, I've been away on vacation. An entire week in the sun and still white as a ghost, what a suck fest. Newayz enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of the characters blah blah blah. Oh yea cept for Mackenzie of course.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7~ Steve Miller and Frankie Baby  
  
Hyde stood in the middle of the hall fidgeting with his glasses in his hands, in front of the big double doors that hundreds of kids were about to happily run through, waiting for their weekend to start. Hyde, who was now a senior and had privileges like early release provided he had a job, had been at Foto Hut for the past two hours counting the minutes until he and Mackenzie would be on their way, alone his car. Just then the bell rang. Hyde stopped playing with his glasses and placed them on his nose as the hallways filled with screaming teenagers. He stood his ground as people pushed past him, and looked around for Mackenzie.  
  
After the crowd had started to die down, Hyde still hadn't seen Mackenzie. He turned around in confusion to look for her again. Maybe she had walked right past him, though that seemed unlikely. Just then someone's hands flew up around his eyes, blocking his view. "Guess who!" Mackenzie giggled, and Hyde knew immediately who it was.  
  
Hyde forced the smile that had graced his lips into a frown, as he began to list names of random girls, saying each name as a question. Mackenzie dropped her hands and hit his upper arm playfully. "Jerk." She said through a smile.  
  
Only then did Hyde notice Doug, who was trailing Mackenzie at a safe distance. Doug rolled his eyes as Mackenzie jumped into Hyde's arms. Hyde glared daggers at Doug over Mackenzie's shoulder. Hyde placed Mackenzie back down onto her feet, "Ready to go?"  
  
"Yea, OH GUESS WHAT!?" Mackenzie said noticing Doug standing behind them.  
  
"OH MY GOD WHAT!?" Hyde said with mock enthusiasm.  
  
Mackenzie hit him again, "Nobody likes a smartass, STEVEN." She had this way of saying his name, which was rare, that just made him feel weird. He wasn't sure if it was good or bad, it was just different. No one else said his name like she did. As it was only adults and Jackie called him by his whole first name, and it was always obnoxious when they said it. But he didn't mind so much when Mackenzie called him by 'Steven'. Mackenzie went on, "Doug's taking me to Rocky Horror tomorrow!" She bounced up and down again and smiled brightly at Doug.  
  
Hyde's face dropped. "Oh, that sounds great." He smiled weakly and looked at his watch, "Ok we need to go, like now." Hyde grabbed Mackenzie's wrist and began to drag her out the door, but Mackenzie refused to move.  
  
"Wait, one fucking second." She demanded a little annoyed. Hyde released her arm, and Mackenzie ran over to Doug.  
  
Hyde watched as Mackenzie whispered to Doug, and began to giggle again. Hyde crossed his arms across his chest and tapped his foot up and down on the floor. Finally Mackenzie turned back around and ran out the door, grabbing Hyde by his hand as she darted past him. She said good-bye to Doug over her shoulder and pulled Hyde all the way to his car. Mackenzie bounced as she waited for Hyde to open the door for her. Hyde laughed to himself as he watched the younger girl fidget like a five year old.  
  
Once in the car, Mackenzie turned to Hyde. "I can't wait for tonight! I haven't seen the Steve Miller Band in like a year."  
  
Hyde didn't ask any questions, though he knew that's what she wanted. He had other things he'd rather talk about. It bothered him so much that she was going out with him, but he couldn't understand why. It wasn't like she was his girlfriend or anything like that. In fact she was more like his sister, a sister whom he was extremely attracted too but a sister nonetheless. He had convinced himself it was just Doug that he didn't like. Maybe if she were going out with anyone else he wouldn't have minded so much. "Why are you going out with Doug? He's such a prick." He said bluntly.  
  
Mackenzie's smile faded. She didn't know why she was going out with him. He sort of reminded her of some of the guy's back at home, without the cool part. Not to mention she hadn't gotten any since the night before she left to come to Point Place. "I don't want to talk about it." She said flatly, though it wasn't what she had really wanted to say. Mackenzie had been able to talk to Hyde about almost everything until now. She just didn't know what was going on. But she could see how upset Hyde got about it, and she wondered why. After all it wasn't like he was her boyfriend or anything. In fact he was more like her brother, a brother whom she was extremely attracted too but a brother nonetheless. But then why did it feel like she was cheating? The thought bothered her and she immediately pushed it to the back of her head.  
  
Hyde left it at that and dropped the subject. He hadn't known Mackenzie for long but he knew not to push her. If she didn't want to talk about something she wasn't going to. He didn't mention Doug for the rest of the night. That was one thing Mackenzie liked about him. If it had been Donna in that car with her, she wouldn't have stopped asking, but with Hyde, he didn't have to ask, Mackenzie could just talk when she wanted to talk.  
  
For the two-hour drive to the concert, Hyde and Mackenzie talked rarely. They didn't need to talk though. Mackenzie stared out the window most of the ride, singing along to the radio. It was snowing outside again, not as hard as it had been the night before, but enough for her to watch the flakes dancing in the headlights. Every now and then Mackenzie would begin to sing louder then she intended to, and Hyde would look over and laugh at her. She stopped singing. But Mackenzie, who had trouble staying still for more then five minutes, would begin to sing once more, low at first; gradually getting louder and Hyde would eventually join in.  
  
The show had been amazing, as they had both expected, and Mackenzie had taken two rolls of pictures. Hyde, as well as everyone else, had found out the hard way that taking pictures was Mackenzie's way of keeping her past with her. After a week of an all out practical joke war between the gang, Mackenzie had been the only one to not do anything even mildly bad towards anyone else. The gang had begun to think she was just a coward; after all, she had had jokes pulled on her. She would just smile, biting her cheek the entire time, and walk away calmly. However at the end of the week, Mackenzie produced pictures of everyone in their worst light. She had taken pictures after all the practical jokes, which hadn't really registered with them at the time, but now those pictures threatened each and every one of them. Mackenzie proceeded to pick out her favorite of each person and Donna promised to run the pictures in the next school newspaper, granted she didn't have to run her own picture. However that Monday when the gang got to school they were greeted with all of their pictures posted along every hallway of the school. Needless to say, Mackenzie won the war. Mackenzie's passion for photography worked well seeing as how Hyde worked at the Foto- Hut and she spent most of her free-time working in the dark room.  
  
Mackenzie and Hyde talked the entire way home, Mackenzie still hyper from all the activity from the concert. Hyde decided he was hungry and they stopped at a McDonalds about an hour away from Point Place. After eating Mackenzie calmed down a bit, actually she was more like zonked. Mackenzie was high or low, never in-between, and she bounced from one to the other in a blink of an eye. Hardly ever was she upset or angry- she didn't see the point in wasting her energy, she had once explained to Hyde, not to mention she normally forgot why she was angry in the first place - and only Donna had ever seen her cry. Mackenzie fell asleep soon after getting back into the car. Hyde smiled at her from across the car, and stole glances at her from the corner of his eyes as often as he could.  
  
Hyde pulled into the Forman driveway early that morning and turned off the car. Mackenzie stirred in her now deep sleep but did not wake. Hyde got out of the car and pulled his coat tightly around his body. It was freezing outside and the wind stung his unprotected face. He walked around the front of the car and opened Mackenzie's door. He picked her up and kicked the door shut behind him with his foot. Hyde easily carried her tiny body through the snow up to the kitchen door of the Pinciotti house.  
  
The lights inside the house were all off and everyone was asleep. Hyde shifted Mackenzie's weight in his arms and took her keys from her coat pocket. Carefully opening the door, making sure not to make too much noise, he made his way into the house. Hyde carried Mackenzie up to her room and placed her down onto her bed, stopping to remove her coat and pull the covers up around her body.  
  
Hyde kneeled down beside her bed and watched her sleep. Unable the resist the urge, he leaned his head down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He didn't see her eyes flutter open just enough to see his face above hers and she moaned slightly as he pulled away. "You leaving?" she said still slightly dazed, had he just kissed her?  
  
"Yea man," startled, Hyde played it off, he hadn't meant to, "It's too cold for me to be sneaking around in the morning any more." Mackenzie whined slightly but got out of bed to walk him downstairs to the door. "Night Mac." Hyde said as he waved slightly and walked back towards the Forman house.  
  
Mackenzie leaned against the door and watched him walk away, eventually disappearing in the snow. She closed and locked the door and slowly walked back upstairs. Mackenzie was absolutely exhausted and but she had trouble sleeping for the rest of the night. She couldn't stop herself from battling in her head. Her mind would not stop running and she eventually had to turn on Frank Sinatra to help her sleep. He was always a last resort for her, but his voice alone had been able to put her to sleep since she was born. Finally Mackenzie drifted to a peaceful sleep. 


	8. Chapter 8 Bloody Knuckles

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of the characters blah blah blah. Oh yea cept for Mackenzie of course.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 8~ Bloody Knuckles  
  
Mackenzie woke early the next morning and collected herself enough to be aware of her surroundings. Her record player squeaked as the needle ran over and over on the end of the Frank Sinatra record she had been playing the night before and the morning sun poured through the sheet she had hung over her window. Mackenzie pushed her rumpled covers off her body and walked over to the window, pushing aside the makeshift curtain. It had finally stopped snowing and the glare of the sun off the snow was almost unbearable to her unadjusted eyes. She let the curtain fall back into place behind her as she turned around to go take a shower and get dressed.  
  
When Mackenzie reached the kitchen, Donna was already seated at the table sipping a cup of coffee and reading the local newspaper. "Good morning!" Mackenzie said cheerfully as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Actually it was more like milk and sugar with a little bit of coffee, but it was enough to get her going in the morning.  
  
"Well how was it?" Donna wasted no time with technicalities.  
  
"It was so awesome." Mackenzie sat next to her cousin, fully prepared to tell her all the details of the night before, "And the seats were right there, I could practically catch the sweat dripping from their faces. And I got some amazing pictures" She paused only to take another sip of her coffee but Donna cut her off before she could continue.  
  
"No, you goob, I meant how'd it go with Hyde? I heard him in your room again last night." Donna put her newspaper down onto the table and leaned forward in expectation.  
  
Mackenzie only rolled her eyes at her older cousin. "Nothing happened last night and nothing ever will. Hyde and I are just," She paused again and let out a sigh, almost pondering the question as if it were the first time she had ever thought about it, "we're just friends."  
  
"Sure, sure." Donna leaned back in her chair, "That's why he climbs up to your room every night and doesn't leave till dawn. And it's also why you guys are constantly all over each other. It also explains why Hyde's so upset about you going out with that jackass tonight."  
  
Mackenzie leaned back in her chair and glared at Donna, "He's not a jackass and I don't know why Hyde's so mad." She sighed again, "The weirdest thing happened last night Don." Again Mackenzie stopped to think of how she was going to explain herself, "I think Hyde kissed me last night."  
  
"What do you mean, you 'think' he kissed you. Either he did or he didn't." Donna said.  
  
"I mean I think he did. Well, I fell asleep in the car on the way home, and then I guess he brought me up to my room 'cause when I woke up I think he kissed my forehead." Mackenzie shook her head to dismiss the thoughts, "Anyways it doesn't matter. I probably dreamt it up." She stood and pushed her chair in.  
  
"Yea well either way it means you guys are meant for each other. If you're dreaming about him kissing you it means you want it, and if he actually did it means you both want it." Donna said smiling at Mackenzie. She loved teasing her cousin, but she loved Mackenzie and Hyde's relationship even more. It amused her to see two people so stubborn refuse the other because of pride. What she couldn't understand was if it were pride that was stopping Mackenzie then why would she lower herself to Doug.  
  
"Ugh." Mackenzie gave up the fight. She knew she would never win with Donna. She grabbed Donna by the arm and pulled her up. "Come on, we need to go wake Hyde up anyway. He needs to open up the Foto-Hut for me before my date tonight." And with that, Mackenzie and Donna got their coats and walked over to Eric's basement.  
  
When they got there Eric was already up on the couch, watching cartoons. Donna took off her coat, changed the channel and sat down on the couch without saying a word. Eric turned his head to look at Donna, who did not move, but it was early and he knew he wouldn't win, so like Mackenzie, he gave up without putting up a fight.  
  
Mackenzie laughed at the two and rolled her eyes. "Hey man, Hyde up yet?"  
  
"Nah," Eric answered, "And I wouldn't wake him up either. He almost killed me before when I went in to borrow one of his records."  
  
Mackenzie ignored his warning and went into Hyde's room anyway. When she got in there she saw Hyde sleeping in only his boxers, with all of his covers kicked off except for one thin sheet. Mackenzie swallowed hard but smiled when she saw him toss in his sleep. Mackenzie pulled off her shirt and climbed into bed next to Hyde pulling the sheet around her lower body. She placed her head down on his chest and put her hand on his stomach. She rubbed her hand up and down his body, letting her other hand twirl his hair.  
  
Hyde's eye's fluttered open and he looked down to see Mackenzie's head on his chest. Mackenzie looked up at him, still rubbing his chest with one hand, "Good morning sexy. It's about time you got up." Hyde smiled at her, still half asleep, "You have to get up now, sleepy. You promised to make me breakfast last night." As Hyde began to wake up he realized something wasn't right. Mackenzie moaned a little, "Mmmm, Steven, you were an animal last night. I'm still sore."  
  
Hyde rubbed Mackenzie's arm and smiled. Suddenly Hyde sat up in bed, flinging Mackenzie off of his bed in fits of laughter. "Wh-what's going on?" He had no clue what was going on. He didn't think he had done anything with Mackenzie the night before. He couldn't have. Hyde looked at Mackenzie lying on the ground laughing hysterically. She stood up, still laughing, and put her shirt on. "What happened?" Hyde asked again. "Geeze, some people just can't take a joke." Mackenzie huffed, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
Hyde shook his head at her. He had to admit she had got him, but he was still a little pissed, though not so much at her. He had been dreaming he had been with her and to be pulled out of such a dream with such harshness was just cruel. Hyde was even madder at himself for dreaming it in the first place.  
  
To play it off Hyde reached out and grabbed Mackenzie by the waist and pulled her back onto the bed. "You think I was an animal last night huh? You haven't seen anything yet." He pinned her to the mattress and started tickling her.  
  
Mackenzie, who was extremely ticklish, went into fits of laughter. "Ok, Ok, I give up!" She yelled through giggles, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Hyde let go of Mackenzie and laid down next to her. "I must say though," Mackenzie added as she rolled over and propped herself up on her elbow, "you do look mighty sexy in these Pac Man boxers of yours." She pulled at the waistband of Hyde's boxers before running out of the room.  
  
When she entered the other room, Donna and Eric were staring at her. "What?" she said innocently and sat down in Hyde's chair. A few minutes later Hyde emerged from his room, fully clothed. Mackenzie stood up and walked over to him with his coat in her hand. Hyde gave her questioning look. "You're taking me to the Foto-Hut so I can develop my film." She explained as if he had been forewarned.  
  
"Mac, do you know what time it is?" Mackenzie nodded her head, "You mean, you woke me up, just so you could drag me out in the cold snow, so you could develop some stupid pictures?" Mackenzie nodded her head again. "Fuck that shit." Hyde sat down in his chair and crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
Mackenzie began to pout. "But Steven" She sniffled a little and gave him her best doggy face.  
  
Hyde rolled his eyes, "Fine. Get your damn coat." He walked out the door muttering a slew of curse words, most of which were completely incomprehensible.  
  
Mackenzie squeaked behind him, and turned towards Donna and Eric who were laughing. "God that boy is whipped." Eric said calming himself down.  
  
Mackenzie glared at him, though she was still smiling, "Oh and like you weren't, god damn jackass." She said eerily like Red, as she walked out the door.  
  
Later that night Hyde, Eric, Donna, Jackie and Kelso, sat in the Forman basement watching TV as usual. All of a sudden the basement door flew open and Mackenzie came storming in holding one hand tightly with the other, "Fucking a.piece of.little.god damn." Everyone just stared at her in amazement. "Eric, is your mom around?"  
  
"What happened to your hand?" Donna asked taking Mackenzie's hand in hers. Mackenzie knuckles were red and puffy, two of them were bleeding, and they were all beginning to turn a slight shade of purple. "Oh my God Mac, What did you do?"  
  
"I um, I slammed it in the car door. Eric, where's your mom?" Mackenzie pulled her hand back away from Donna and shook it in an attempt to rid it of the pain.  
  
"What's-a-matter? Your little boyfriend couldn't deal with a little blood?" Hyde teased from across the room.  
  
Mackenzie glared at him, "I'm not in the fucking mood right now Hyde. So shut your fucking mouth!" Hyde shut up immediately as did everyone else. Everyone knew Mackenzie was a bitch and had seen her curse out more then her share of slow drivers and bad waiters but they had never seen Mackenzie yell at any of them, let alone be bitchy towards Hyde.  
  
"Come on Mac, that looks really gross." Donna grabbed Mackenzie by her other hand and led her upstairs to find Kitty.  
  
After they got upstairs, leaving everyone else in complete bewilderment, Fez and Rhonda walked through the basement door. "Did Mackenzie just come through here?" Fez questioned, shaking snow from his jacket.  
  
"Yea, man. Pretty banged up too. Said she slammed her hand in the car door, and that jackass Doug didn't have the decency to walk her in to see if she was ok." Hyde said and Fez and Rhonda just looked at each other.  
  
"Hmm," Fez scratched his head, "That is funny, I did not think she hurt her hand when she got out of my car."  
  
"What do you mean 'your' car?" Eric asked, turning his attention away from the television.  
  
"Well me and my lovely Rhonda here, were getting popcorn before our movie when we saw Mackenzie very upset. She asked us for a ride home, she said Doug tried to kiss her so she hit him. Then Doug came out all mad, and his eye was bleeding." Fez explained.  
  
"Mackenzie punched out Doug!? Like big bad football player Doug?" Jackie asked shocked.  
  
Rhonda pushed past Fez and handed him her coat, "Well she barely gave him a black eye, but that swift kick the nuts she gave him when he grabbed her sure brought him down like a sack of potatoes pretty damn fast." Rhonda laughed and snorted a little, as she recalled the scene.  
  
"What!" Hyde yelled and stood up, "That little fucker! Where is the god damn punk?"  
  
Fez shrugged his shoulders and Hyde ran out the door, grabbing his coat on the way out. Eric and Kelso followed, both wanting to pummel Doug but also scared of what Hyde might do. After all if Mackenzie could take him down with one kick to the crotch there was no telling what Hyde might do to him. 


	9. Chapter 9 Stripes Become You

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of the characters blah blah blah. Oh yea cept for Mackenzie of course.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 9~ Stripes Become You  
  
Hyde, Kelso, and Eric packed into Eric's Vista Cruiser, and began their search for Doug. None of them knew where to look or even where to begin to search. What he had done was beyond unacceptable to the guys; he had disrespected one of their own, and not just any of them, it was a girl, and Hyde's girl at that. This was cause for extreme punishment. In Hyde's mind Doug would be lucky if he limped away after he was done with him.  
  
Finally, as they passed the Hub, Eric spotted Doug's black pickup truck parked outside in the parking lot. Hyde got out of the car before Eric had even finished parking, and slammed the door behind him. Eric turned the car off and Kelso followed Hyde into the Hub while Eric went to go slash Doug's tires. Normally Eric wasn't the type for confrontation, however, lucky for Eric, slashing someone's tires in a dark alleyway on the side of a bad fast food place, with no one around to see him, wasn't exactly confrontation.  
  
When Hyde entered the Hub he immediately spotted Doug sitting at a table surrounded by a couple of his football goobs and their cheerleader dates. He was telling them this fantastic tale about how he gotten into a fight with a biker guy who was watching him and Mackenzie fuck in the back row of the movies.  
  
Hyde's blood boiled over "Really, that's funny Doug," He said walking up the group, "you know I could have sworn it was Mackenzie who beat your sorry ass at the movies tonight."  
  
Doug stood up and put his face close to Hyde's, "I don't know what you're talking about, but if you don't want to get hurt, you better get out of here punk." He pushed Hyde slightly and Hyde clenched his jaw tight.  
  
"Wrong answer, man." And with that Hyde grabbed Doug by the collar of his varsity jacket and pushed him up against the wall. "Shouldn't have fucked with her." Hyde punched him hard across the face.  
  
Outside the Hub, Eric was enjoying vandalizing the jocks cars. He was busy smashing the quarterback's headlight when police pulled up the front of the Hub. "Shit" Eric muttered under his breath and ducked behind a nearby car. He watched as a cop took Hyde out in handcuffs and an ambulance pulled up. Eric sat, holding his breath as two more people came out in handcuffs and one very banged up Doug was wheeled onto the ambulance, which quickly pulled away.  
  
After the ambulance set off and most of the cops left, Eric emerged from his hiding place, and Kelso found him. "Fuck man we are in so much trouble." Eric said staring at the taillights of the cop cars fading in the distance. "Red is going to kill Hyde when he finds out he got arrested again." Kelso said. His nose was bleeding slightly and he was holding his elbow in pain.  
  
"Yea, unless we don't tell Red." Eric answered, and the two boys got into the Vista Cruiser and headed home.  
  
Donna and Jackie sat at the kitchen table with Red and Kitty as Mackenzie paced back and forth telling them what had actually happened that night. After hearing Fez's version of what had happened, Jackie came upstairs yelling, not noticing that Red and Kitty were also standing in the kitchen.  
  
Mackenzie told them about how Doug had tried to cop a feel and how she had slugged him, causing both Kitty and Red to get very upset. Then she explained how she had found Fez and Rhonda in the lobby and asked them for a ride home, but before she could get them to say yes, Doug came out yelling at her. He grabbed her by the arm- which had left a bruise in the shape of hand- and tried to drag her away from Fez. Mackenzie then explained how she had done the only thing she could think to do, which was kick him as hard as she could in the crotch, after which Fez and Rhonda ushered her out of the movie theater very quickly before Doug had a chance to recover. "And the stupid jerk didn't even take me to see Rocky Horror. He punked out and made me go see Superman 2. Ugh." She finished, crossing her arms in front of her and rolling her eyes.  
  
After hearing Mackenzie's explanation Kitty only got even more upset and began to fuss over her all the more. Red, on the other hand, was very proud of Mackenzie for defending herself and congratulated her on being more of a man then Eric.  
  
Eric and Kelso entered the basement to find Fez and Rhonda making out on the couch. He didn't bother explaining anything, but instead went straight to his Candyland stash to see if he had money for bail. Someone had apparently been tight for cash again and Eric was missing 50 dollars, leaving him with only 70 bucks. He knew Kelso didn't have any money neither did Jackie, and although he really didn't want to do it, Donna and Mackenzie were his only options.  
  
Jackie, to her credit, had failed to mention that the three boys had gone out to find Doug. Just when Jackie began to really get upset about the guys going out, Eric popped his head out from the basement door. His cheeks were red and his hair slightly wet, he had obviously been outside in the cold but Red and Kitty who were busy attending to Mackenzie didn't seem to notice. "Hey, um Donna could you come here for a sec?"  
  
Donna got up and walked over to him, slightly annoyed. He whispered in her ear what had happened to Hyde and Donna's eyes got wide. She walked back over to Mackenzie, "Um, Mac, I think we better get you home, it's getting kind of late and you must be tired."  
  
Mackenzie looked at her like she was nuts but Kitty agreed and shooed Mackenzie out the door with Donna and Jackie closely behind her. Once outside and at a safe distance on their way back home Donna explained to both Jackie and Mackenzie where Hyde was. "Mac, you're the only one with money, Eric says that Doug isn't pressing charges so Hyde can get out of jail tonight with bail."  
  
Mackenzie glared at Donna, and Eric who had caught up with them after sneaking back out the basement door with Kelso who had cleaned himself up. Mackenzie was amazed and was at a loss for words. She silently took out her wallet, counted her money and motioned towards Hyde's car. "I'll go alone, you guys don't have to come." Eric went back to the basement and got Hyde's car keys for her, while she went to get more money from her room. When she came back and got in the car, she did not close the door, "Um, you guys just go back to the basement, keep up appearances with Red and Kitty, you know don't let them think anything is up." Mackenzie told the others what to do but she seemed oddly pulled away from what she was doing. She stared blankly, not looking at any of them, and talked slowly, almost as if she had trouble remembering how to move her tongue to make the sounds she wanted to get out.  
  
Mackenzie drove straight to the police department, getting even madder as she got closer. As she drove she talked herself into being angry with Hyde, for treating her as a child, like she was incapable taking care of herself. She had done what she needed to do, she took care of the bastard herself, and she didn't need anyone to treat her otherwise.  
  
When Mackenzie reached the station she asked to see Hyde before she would give them any money. Mackenzie walked back towards the holding area, clutching her purse strap tightly and gritting her teeth. The officer that had led her back to Hyde announced her presence, "Mr. Hyde, you have a visitor."  
  
Hyde stood and came to the bars, expecting to see Red, ready to beat him, but instead there stood Mackenzie. Mackenzie avoided his eyes, and thanked the officer shyly before he left them alone aside from the one other person in the cell with Hyde. "Mac," Hyde started. He sounded a little shocked but was still smiling. He had been proud of himself for sticking up for her. She deserved it, and he had finally begun to realize how much she meant to him He got to rescue her and be her strong savior. "Mac, oh man, am I glad to see you. Are you ok? I can't believe you didn't tell me. You should have told me. We just need to get my jacket and stuff then we can go. You should have seen that little fucker tonight it was great. He."  
  
Mackenzie held up her good hand, "I don't want to hear it." She looked him right in the eye and stepped forward. Her glare was cold and one that almost frightened Hyde. "You fucking prick. The only reason I came down here tonight was to tell you I'm not here to save your ass. In fact, you will be spending the night. And maybe in the morning, depending on what kind of mood I'm in, I'll tell Red to come down a get you."  
  
Hyde stepped back, he couldn't comprehend what he was hearing. "M-Mac..."  
  
"Fuck you. How dare you go and pull some stupid shit like this? I expected better from you. Honestly what did you think you were doing!" Mackenzie's voice was beginning to rise. She had practiced this speech in the car before she had come in, but this was not what she had thought she was going to say, "YOU PUT HIM IN THE HOSPITAL! You fucking bastard. I took care of it; I didn't need your goddamn help. I'm a big fucking girl. I dealt with it. And now look what you've done. Yea you've really fixed things now. He's in the fucking hospital and you're way down in the shitter. I just hope you're happy." Mackenzie turned to leave but halfway to the door, she spun around on her heel. She walked quickly back to Hyde, making sure not to look him in the eyes. Mackenzie put her hands through the bars, and placed them gently on either side of Hyde's head. She pulled him close to her and kissed him softly on the lips. She whispered faintly, "Thank you," before turning again and running out of the door.  
  
"What the fuck was that?" Hyde wasn't sure whether he should be really upset or really happy. He walked back to the small cot and punched the wall. His hand was already sore and bleeding from his little encounter with Doug but hitting it again didn't bother him. His mind was on other things. Not only had he completely messed up with Mackenzie he was going to get his ass kicked by Red the next morning. Hyde looked wearily at the drunken man passed out in the corner of his cell. "Fuck."  
  
On her way out Mackenzie had started to cry. She couldn't be mad at Hyde, he was only trying to help her, and it really did make her feel good to have someone to do that for her, someone who cared enough to risk their own ass for her. It was something her friends back home would have done for her. Then again none of this would have happened if she were back at home. She wiped the one tear she had allowed to fall with the back of her hand. Mackenzie hated crying, especially in public.  
  
Mackenzie waited her turn to speak to the man at the desk behind a woman with a crying baby. When it was her turn she gave the officer Hyde's bail money. She instructed the officer to wait one hour before releasing Hyde. After all she had told Hyde she wasn't going to bail him out at all, and although she wasn't exactly livid with him anymore, she still felt he deserved to rot in jail for at least a little while. Mackenzie left the police station and went to wait outside in Hyde's car.  
  
One hour later, as he had promised, the officer at the desk went back to let Hyde out of jail. Hyde was confused but he was just happy to get out. He walked to the front but he didn't see anyone there to bring him home. The officer handed him his coat told Hyde to get out. Hyde didn't know what to do. He couldn't call Eric, that risked Red and Kitty finding out. He couldn't call Mackenzie, he had fucked with her enough that night, he didn't need to push her any further and make her hate him even more. So, Hyde wrapped his coat tightly around his body and prepared to walk home. It was only a 4-block walk he could deal with that.  
  
Hyde stepped outside. It had started to snow again. He walked down the steps and onto the sidewalk, starting his journey home. As he rounded the corner of the building he saw his car parked under one of the streetlights. Mackenzie was leaning against the hood smoking a cigarette and shaking slightly. "You don't smoke." He said as he approached her.  
  
"And you don't belong in jail." Mackenzie flicked the cigarette down on the ground and it sizzled as it hit the snow-covered sidewalk. She stood up straight, facing him, and just stared at him.  
  
Hyde stared back. Her words had been some of the only he could remember ever hearing that didn't imply he was a complete screw up. She didn't hate him. It dawned on Hyde his plan had backfired. He suddenly realized why he was so confused. It wasn't Mackenzie that needed to be rescued. She didn't need help. She was the strong one. She had rescued him. And he desperately needed to be saved. He smiled at her, "Let's go home." 


	10. Chapter 10 Achoo

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of the characters blah blah blah. Oh yea cept for Mackenzie of course.  
  
You people have to REVIEW!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Chapter 10~ *Achoo*  
  
Kelso sat on the couch playing with a Pac-Man Game. The point was to catch the little balls that fell down the little shoot. The wheel that released the balls, ticked with the littlest turns. Then the balls would descend and click against the tiny pegs it fell down. The Pac- Man head squeaked as the plastic rubbed against plastic when it was moved back and forth to try and catch the little metal balls. If they were caught they slid down a tiny slide and if he missed then they fell with a little clink into the out box. After all ten balls made their way through the maze of pegs, they were tipped against the plastic casing and rolled to the top where they would start all over again. And so Kelso started again. Tick tick, click click click, squeak, clink, clunk, roll, Tick tick. Tick tick, click click click, squeak, clink, clunk, roll, Tick tick. Over and over again.  
  
"Kelso if you don't shut the fuck up, I'm gonna stick that thing up your ass." Donna yelled annoyed. They had been sitting in the basement for two hours waiting for Hyde and Mackenzie to come home and she was now pacing back a forth.  
  
"But- but I almost beat it!" Kelso protested. Donna rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. She felt like she was babysitting a five year old.  
  
"Donna, really, chill out. They're fine, knowing them, they probably stopped to fuck on the side of the road or something;" Eric said only glancing at Donna for a moment while he flipped channels on the television.  
  
Hyde parked the car out on the street so Kitty and Red wouldn't hear him pull up in the driveway. He turned off the car and they sat in silence for a little while. Mackenzie broke the silence, "I think I'm gonna go up the bed. Kitty thinks I'm back home sleeping, I think it'll be a little weird if she finds me down in her basement."  
  
"Yea, um, that's probably a good idea. Well, you want me to walk you home?" Hyde asked a little hopeful. He wanted to fix things between him and Mackenzie. She had been silent the entire way home and he could tell she was still uneasy about the whole thing regardless of her bailing him out of jail.  
  
"No," She answered a little too quickly, "I mean, I think I just need to be alone and shit." Hyde nodded his head and Mackenzie got out of the car. Hyde watched her walk home from the car before getting out and sneaking down to the basement.  
  
"Finally!" Donna greeted Hyde as soon as he walked in the door, "What took so long? Where's Mac?"  
  
"She, um, went back home, said Kitty thinks she's up in bed already." Hyde threw his coat onto the washing machine and took his normal seat.  
  
"So what took so long man?" Eric asked, "You guys stop for a little backseat wrestling?"  
  
"You, sir, are sick. And no. Mac made me sit in jail for like an hour before she bailed me out. Man, she wailed on me for beatin' up that jackass." Hyde explained and scratched his head.  
  
Donna sat down on the couch. "Yea, that's Mackenzie alright. Try and do something nice and she gets all pissy."  
  
"I don't get it though. She comes in all upset and yelling and what not. Then she tells me she's going to let me sit in jail all night and let Red come and get me. Then an hour later she was waiting for me outside with my car." Hyde squinted his eyes, "I mean I don't get why she was mad in the first place but what made her change her mind?"  
  
"Mac's just weird. She's like bi-polar or something. You just have to let her be a bitch and her mood will eventually change and then she'll apologize. She does it all the time." Donna defended.  
  
"Yea, I noticed." Hyde sighed, "I'm going to bed. Night."  
  
The next morning Hyde and Eric sat down to have breakfast with Kitty and Red. Kitty was in the middle of making pancakes when Mackenzie came through the door with a heavy quilt wrapped tightly around her coat and a box of tissues in her hand. Her eyes and nose were red and she kept sniffing. "Good *Achoo* mborning. Mbrs. Formban, do you have any herbal *Achoo* tea? Uncle Bob doesn't have any left."  
  
"Oh dear, are you O.K.?" Kitty said dropping her spatula and searching through a cupboard for some tea.  
  
"I just took half a bottle of Diambatap and five aspirin two sleeping pills and three vitamin C. I think I'mb going to die. *Achoo*" Mackenzie sneezed again and everyone said 'Bless you' in unison. "Thank you."  
  
"Sweetie, come sit down," Kitty said walking over to her with half used package of green tea.  
  
Mackenzie accepted the box of tea but took a step back, "No, no, I don't want to get y'all sick." She sniffed  
  
"That's very considerate of you," Red said turning a page of his newspaper, "Now take another step back." Mackenzie did as she was told and Kitty glared at Red.  
  
"No, really, thank you Mbrs. Formban. I think I'mb just going to go hombe and go to bed." Mackenzie thanked Kitty again and turned to go out the door.  
  
"Wait sweetie." Mackenzie stopped with her hand still on the door and turned to look and Kitty. "One of the boys will take you home, you shouldn't be outside in the cold when you're sick. And I'll send over some chicken soup in a little while." Kitty was ecstatic; she loved taking care of other people. She looked to the boys for a volunteer. Hyde, of course, had no problems taking Mackenzie home; he'd wanted to talk to her all night. He went downstairs to get his jacket and another blanket before leading Mackenzie outside.  
  
When they were in the Pinciotti's backyard Hyde stopped Mackenzie. Mackenzie looked at his hand, which was gently holding her arm, "Stevben, it's cold and I really don't feel good, can we do this inside?" Hyde let go of her arm and followed her inside.  
  
Mackenzie walked over to the sink, filled a teakettle with water, and put it on the stove. She turned to Hyde, who was still standing at the door. He was fidgeting with his glasses and biting his lip. "Stevben what's wrong? *Achoo*" Hyde didn't answer, he looked nervously at the door. Mackenzie followed his stare and realized what he was worried about. "Oh, don't worry. Uncle Bob is away with his girlfriend for the weekend and Donna will be asleep for another two hours."  
  
Hyde walked over to the table and sat down. Mackenzie followed and sat next to him. "Listen, about last night," Hyde paused and thought about what he wanted to say. "I-I was just trying to help, I mean, I don't know what I mean."  
  
"I get it, I know you were trying to help. It's just that you have to understand I take care of mbyself. And I don't like to admbit when I need help." The teakettle started whistling and Mackenzie stood up and walked over to turn off the stove. "Sort of like you." Hyde looked at her. He knew she was right.  
  
"Yea, well someone wouldn't bail me out last night, so I had a lot of time to think." Mackenzie walked back over to the table with her cup of tea and a slight smile on her face. "And I decided what I did was right."  
  
Mackenzie cocked an eyebrow at him as she lifted the cup of tea up to her lips. "Oh really, sir?"  
  
Hyde put his glasses back on, "Yup."  
  
"Alright then. Thank you, I guess?" Mackenzie didn't bother disputing him. She wasn't in any mood to fight, and even if she had been she would have wanted to. She would have done the same thing for Hyde, and he would have bailed her out. There was no point in getting upset about it, it's not like either of them could take anything back.  
  
"Damn straight." Hyde stood up. "Now you got to get into bed and sleep. I'm surprised you having gone into a coma yet with all the medicine you're on."  
  
"I was close." Mackenzie finished her cup of tea and walked upstairs, with Hyde right behind her. The medicine she had taken was finally starting to kick in and she was feeling dizzy. She swayed a little but Hyde caught her and pushed her up the rest of the stairs.  
  
Mackenzie collapsed onto her bed, and Hyde went to get her another blanket. She was still wrapped in the two that were dripping wet on the bottom from being dragged in the snow. Hyde took the two wet blankets and dropped them on the floor next to her bed, before he laid another quilt on top of Mackenzie.  
  
Hyde turned to leave when Mackenzie turned on her side, "Thank you sweetie, I really mean it this time."  
  
Hyde smiled at her, "I know you do. Now go to sleep." With that Hyde left and closed the door behind him.  
  
The next morning Hyde and Eric waited outside in the driveway for everyone to show up before they left for school. Fez walked into the driveway first with Kelso and Jackie behind him. "Where the hell are Donna and Mackenzie?" Jackie asked impatiently after five minutes.  
  
"I don't know, but Mackenzie's not coming, she's sick." Eric explained watching Donna's house for any movement.  
  
As if on cue, Donna and Mackenzie came through the gate that divided the two backyards. Mackenzie had a dazed look on her face but her hair and make- up were done perfectly and she held her head up high. "Sorry we're late, Mackenzie took two hours getting ready this morning." Donna said letting out a frustrated sigh and rolling her eyes at her cousin.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to be sick." Fez looked quizzically at Mackenzie.  
  
"I am, but if I don't show up today looking fabulous, then Doug wins, and everyone thinks I'm at home hiding in shame." Mackenzie defended herself. Only Jackie seemed to think she was right.  
  
"Good for you Mac. Now can we go?" Jackie whined and they all piled into Eric and Hyde's cars.  
  
As soon as Mackenzie walked through the double doors in the front of the school she was met with whispers and stares. Word had gotten around fast. Mackenzie walked down the hall like she owned the school. Her head was held high and her shoulders were pushed back, into her 'power' walk. She carried her books in one hand and her coat in the other. She had a small smirk on her face, her eyes were narrowed and she had one raised eyebrow, daring anyone to mess with her.  
  
Donna, Jackie and Hyde followed closely behind her like bodyguards. Hyde watched as Mackenzie's knee length skirt swayed back and forth with every movement of her hips. He was defiantly enjoying the show. People in the hallway parted for her like she was Moses and they all looked terrified of her. Mackenzie obviously loved it. The story Doug had told everyone had gotten around but what had really happened had spread just as fast. Doug's hospitalization and Hyde's arrest had only fueled the fire.  
  
Mackenzie said goodbye to a worried Hyde and Donna at her locker and then went off to homeroom with Jackie. Hyde walked with Donna to her homeroom but when he reached his own homeroom he saw Doug and two of his friends sitting in the back row of the classroom. It had been such a rarity that Hyde actually showed up for class he had completely forgotten Doug was in his class. Hyde debated going into class or not but, taking a cue from Mackenzie, decided he couldn't miss a class with Doug.  
  
Homeroom had been disappointingly uneventful for everyone. Mackenzie and Jackie spent it in the back corner of the room whispering to each other about all the events of the past weekend. Hyde sat by himself in the back row glaring at Doug, who didn't even look in Hyde's direction for the entire class.  
  
After homeroom Hyde waited out in the hallway by Jackie and Mackenzie's lockers, which were right next to each other- Mackenzie had traded with Jasper, the biggest nerd in the school. He leaned against Mackenzie's locker and watched as she and Jackie approached with a swarm of people around them.  
  
Mackenzie smiled when she saw Hyde. She still felt like shit and she had proved her point. She just wanted to get out of there. Mackenzie jumped in front of Hyde, "Hey sexy."  
  
Hyde blushed slightly and moved out of her way to allow her to open her locker. "Hey, so you guys have as much fun as I did?"  
  
Mackenzie smirked, "Can you drive me home? I need to get out of here." Mackenzie took two more pills from her purse and put her head back so she could swallow them.  
  
"Yea sure, I don't wanna be here either." Hyde turned to Jackie, who was talking to one of the cheerleaders. "You comin' Jacks?" Jackie shook her head no so Hyde took Mackenzie's hand in his and led her out of the school. 


	11. Chapter 11 Daddy Dearest

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of the characters blah blah blah. Oh yea cept for Mackenzie of course.  
  
Sorry this one took so long, ugh, damn writers block! And I know y'all are waiting for the Dazed and Confused, and I do promise it is coming probably in the next chapter or so. Honestly I have no clue what I'm doing anymore, this has sort of taken on a life of it's own. Again I'm sorry.enjoy.  
  
You people have to REVIEW!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 11~ Daddy Dearest  
  
There were only two days left until Spring Break and everyone except for Mackenzie could hardly wait. She had been moping around the house for a week now and Donna and Hyde were starting to worry. Normally Mackenzie snapped out of bad moods within hours but this slump had lasted unnaturally long. Mackenzie had explained she was just home sick, she had gotten a call from her friends back home, and she would be missing out on a lot this year. Her father had refused to let Mackenzie go back home for the break, insisting that she be with family for Easter. That was the other thing Mackenzie was upset about; her father announced he would be coming for Easter dinner. It wasn't that she didn't love her father; he just tried too hard to make her something she didn't want to be; namely him.  
  
Mackenzie walked into the Forman basement and immediately sat on Hyde's lap. Hyde glanced at her but allowed the invasion of his space. He and Mackenzie had been having a silent battle for the past two months. After Doug, Mackenzie had been on a mission to find the perfect guy, as well as get rid of the irky feeling she had about Hyde, and in her quest had gone out with the majority of the senior class as well as the select few from her grade. Though none of her conquests lasted any longer then a week, it pissed Hyde off just the same. He, in turn, had just as many meaningless partners. His, however, lasted just long enough for him to have his fun and give them money for a cab home. Neither Mackenzie, nor Hyde complained about the others escapades but it was obvious to everyone else how badly they wanted each other to stop. "Well hello Sunshine." Hyde said brightly, noting Mackenzie's obvious bad mood.  
  
Mackenzie glared at him. It was bad enough she had to stay in school while he got to get out early every day but she had been forced to take public transportation to get back home. "It's your stupid fault, jackass." Mackenzie swatted Hyde's arm and got up to sit on the couch.  
  
Hyde grabbed her arm and pulled her back into his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around her body, entrapping her arms so she couldn't hit him anymore. "Calm down, it's not my fault you're a youngster that can't drive." Mackenzie squirmed to get out of his grasp but Hyde refused to let go. Finally Mackenzie gave in and stopped wiggling. "There, that's better. Now sit back and watch Giligan dress up like a gorilla."  
  
Mackenzie sighed and leaned back into Hyde's chest. "I've seen this episode twice already." She said, refusing to give in too easily. Hyde rolled his eyes but didn't respond. Just then Donna came into the basement with Eric and Jackie. They each said 'hello' to Hyde and Mackenzie before sitting down as well.  
  
It wasn't long before Kitty could be heard whistling as she walked down the stairs into the basement. She giggled when she saw everyone sitting, watching TV. "Oh, just the people I was looking for." There was a collective groan around the room. "Oh don't be such Fussy Gusses" She waved her hand at them, dismissing their attitude, and giggled again. "Now, Pastor Dave called and he'll be needing you guys to help me dye the eggs for the kid's annual Easter egg hunt." Once again there was a unified groan from the room.  
  
"Awww, Mom, come on. We can't dye eggs. We're just a bit old for that." Eric whined.  
  
Mackenzie on the other hand beamed, "Mrs. F. I think that's a great idea." She pushed Hyde's arms off her and hoped up, while everyone else, including Kitty, looked at her like she was nuts. "I'll help. Oh and we'll have so much fun." Mackenzie squealed, grabbing Kitty's arm and leading her upstairs. Kitty graciously followed, enjoying Mackenzie's excitement. "We can use glitter, oh or we could cut up tissue paper and decoupage. Oh, yea, we could air blow them all and the kids could keep them!" Mackenzie's list went on as she and Kitty disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
"That girl has some issues. I thought she was all "pity me".wah wah wah. this week." Jackie said rolling her eyes, and pulling a nail file out of her purse.  
  
"No, it makes sense" Donna said shrugging her shoulders and pushing her hair from her face, "I mean she never had a childhood and even if she had, there was never anyone around to do shit with anyway." Hyde and Eric nodded their heads sympathetically.  
  
It was a warm spring that year and Hyde could sneak up to Mackenzie's room again. But that night Mackenzie and Donna stayed in the basement after Kitty and Red went up to bed. Sitting around in the circle, the guys had begun their normal debate as to whether Genie was hotter than Samantha, but the girls were getting bored with hearing the same thing over and over again.  
  
Finally Donna had had enough, and she decided she needed to change the subject, "So Fez," She cut in between Eric and Kelso, "you fuck Rhonda yet?" She asked bluntly. Mackenzie burst into laughter.  
  
Fez looked sadly at the ground, "No, I try and try, but Rhonda just wont pleasure me." Mackenzie once again began to laugh. Fez glared at her, "Just because you are PMS-ing doesn't mean you can be mean." Kelso, Eric, and Hyde all found this amusing however Mackenzie didn't think it was all that funny.  
  
"Actually, smart one, that's exactly what it means." Mackenzie roughly grabbed the joint from Kelso's hands and took a drag, " PMS is one big, giant, excuse for girls to act like bitches. And when you start bleeding from your crotch, with cramps that make you throw up, you can complain as well." She smiled flatly at him and stormed out of the basement.  
  
Everyone stared, wide-eyed, at Donna, but she just shook her head, "Uh-uh no way am I killing my buzz to be yelled at by Mac." Upon Donna's response, the group turned in unison to look at Hyde for an answer. He groaned but stood and walked out, swaying a little, to go after Mackenzie.  
  
When Hyde got out to the driveway Mackenzie was staring at the basketball as she twirled it in her hands. Hyde approached with caution, moving slowly and trying not to make any noise. Mackenzie sat on the ground cross-legged, and glared and the ball. "Have you ever looked at the little bumps?" she whispered, catching Hyde a little off guard, he was sure he had been so quiet, "That's some fucked up shit right there, man. Like the sky man." Mackenzie craned her neck to move her stare from the ball, which was still spinning in her hands, to the crystal-clear night sky.  
  
Hyde moved closer but didn't dare to sit down next to her. "Can't honestly say that I have. Sounds like the kind of thing Leo would know all about." He whispered, also craning his neck to look at the sky. "It is awesome though."  
  
Out of the blue Mackenzie spun around so she was on her knees in front of Hyde. "Let's get married." Hyde's eyes grew wide and he gulped hard, unable to speak. "Really I mean it. We could runaway; just me and you, to Vegas or something and we could be together alone from everyone else." She grabbed the sides of Hyde's shirt and pulled them towards her. "Like it should be."  
  
Hyde shook his head; convinced that Mackenzie was high as a kite. He grabbed her by her upper arms and pulled her up so she was standing in front of him. "You're nucking futs." He said simply, laughing nervously. Hyde took her hand and started to pull her towards her house. "I think you've had a little too much of whizzy weed. We need to get you home."  
  
Mackenzie resisted, "NO!" She slammed her foot down angrily. Ignoring the searing pain running through the flat of her foot, she pulled Hyde towards her. "What I need is for you to runaway with me." Mackenzie wrapped her arms around Hyde's neck. "Please," she pleaded.  
  
Hyde shook his head. "I'm sorry," he whispered, avoiding her eyes. "Hey, what if I get Kitty to make Easter dinner for us, so I can be there with you?"  
  
Mackenzie thought about it for a second, contemplating everything that could possibly go wrong. "Mmm, ok." She smiled broadly at him. "You're the bestest Hyde ever!" Mackenzie gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, but as she pulled away she caught his eyes. They were staring at her so intensely, she could almost feel them looking through her. It was so rare that he didn't have his glasses on; it almost shocked her to see them. Mackenzie couldn't explain what happened next, it just did. She silently leaned in and kissed him passionately on his lips, moaning softly into his mouth. Hyde's heart stopped, and he had to mentally slap himself to wake up. Unconsciously he wrapped his arms around her, with one hand entangled in her hair, the other resting lightly on the small of her back.  
  
After nearly a minute Mackenzie pulled away, panting slightly, and licked her lips. She smiled weakly at Hyde, "Um, maybe we should get back down there before they finish everything without us." But Hyde's arms were still wrapped tightly around Mackenzie and she couldn't move more then a few inches.  
  
"I got more hidden, don't worry about it." He said calmly although he was sure Mackenzie could feel his heart pounding. Hyde squeezed Mackenzie's middle softly. "How 'bout me and you go up to your room and, uh, fuck like wild animals." He said only half joking.  
  
At this Mackenzie pulled away immediately, laughing and rolling her eyes. "You dumb jerk!" Before that Mackenzie wasn't sure exactly how she was going to explain herself for initiating the kiss, but putting the blame on him for ruining the moment was much easier. She turned and walked swiftly back down to the basement, but just as she got the to the top of the stairs she turned on one heel, "If there wasn't pot involved, I would have said yes." She winked at him before walking down the steps.  
  
Hyde watched as Mackenzie disappeared down the stairs. He spun around and kicked the tire on the Vista Cruiser. After five minutes of sitting on the ground, trying to see what Mackenzie saw in the dots on the basketball, Hyde gave up and headed downstairs. Eric passed him a joint, and the endless debate started once again.  
  
That Sunday, the Formans and the Pinciottis along with Mackenzie's father, Anthony, waited in their living room for Mackenzie and Donna to come down so they could leave for church. Finally after making small talk about how business was and how exciting it must be to travel all around the world, Donna and Mackenzie came down the stairs. Donna was wearing the green peasant dress she had worn for her and Eric's anniversary, while Mackenzie was wearing a white halter dress with little black flowers all over it and that flared out from the waist, which had a thick black ribbon wrapped around it. She was wearing a tiny pearl necklace with matching earrings and barrette which held in place the round bun at the top of her head; Hyde thought she looked like Mrs. Cleaver and he along with Eric did their best to hide their surprise. Mackenzie looked like she was about to shoot everyone but put on a grin as soon as she saw her father smiling at her. She hadn't seen him yet, as he had had a limousine bring him from the airport that morning while Mackenzie was getting ready.  
  
"Daddy! How lovely to see you." She walked swiftly across the room, brushing past Hyde, and gave her father a small kiss on his cheek. He accepted the kiss but showed no effort to embrace her in any way. Hyde and Eric gave Donna puzzled looks at Mackenzie's behavior, but Donna offered no explanation.  
  
"Mackenzie, dear, I trust you've been good for your Uncle." He smiled at Bob and Mackenzie nodded a 'yes'. "Well we best be off then. Everyone should be able to fit into the limo. Kitty, would you be so kind as to tell the diver where the church is. This is a small town after all, quaint though isn't it? Anyway it shouldn't be hard to find, should it?" He finished with a small chuckle. "Come along Mackenzie dear." Mackenzie wrapped a black shawl around her shoulders and her father placed his hand lightly on the small of her back before leading her out of the house. Everyone else followed with Donna, Eric, and Hyde bringing up the rear.  
  
"She's freakin' me out, man," Hyde whispered to Donna, and Eric shook his head in agreement.  
  
After church, they all gathered at the Forman house for Easter supper. Mackenzie's father, and Red sat at either ends of the table. Mackenzie, Donna, Bob, and Joanne sat on one side, while Hyde, Eric, Laurie, and Kitty sat on the other side. Mackenzie, who refused to look anyone in the eye, sat back in her chair staring at the wall. Her father glared at her from the corners of his eyes; "Now, Mackenzie, I didn't send you to all those private school and ballet lessons so you could have rotten posture. Sit up dear." He nearly growled though he tried to sound like he was joking. Mackenzie, however, knew better and did as she was told.  
  
Hyde and Eric both choked on the soup Kitty had made, at the mention of ballet. Hyde cleared his throat, "You did ballet?" he said incredulously, laughing slightly, as was Eric.  
  
"Since she was four years old. She could have gone on to be a principal of the finest companies if she didn't insist on being difficult." Her father said and chuckled a little, however Hyde noticed the sideways glance of death Anthony was giving Mackenzie. He looked at Mackenzie to see her reaction, but she merely clenched her jaw, and sipped her soup. Hyde looked between Mackenzie and her father and he began to get angry.  
  
"So Tony." Red started, trying to make conversation at the unusually quiet table, as Kitty handed him a plate of duck.  
  
"Anthony, actually. Thanks." He corrected and helped himself to some mashed potatoes. "This dinner is just wonderful Kitty." He smiled- a smile that Hyde immediately noticed was the same one Mackenzie used when she wanted something- and winked at Kitty, sending her into a fit of giggles as her face reddened a little.  
  
Red groaned and rolled his eyes, "Fine then, Anthony. How long will you be in town?" He lifted a fork full of food and stuffed it into his mouth.  
  
Anthony made sort of a disgusted look but answered the question with a simple, "Tonight."  
  
Mackenzie lifted her head and looked at her father. Despite how she acted first about her father's arrival, it was rare that she got to see him, and although she didn't like to admit it, she missed being with him. She honestly looked hurt even though she tried to hide it. Mackenzie dropped her fork onto her plate, sending bits of peas into Donna's hair. "But, Daddy, I thought you would be here at least for one more day. We haven't had any time together." She protested, staring coldly at her father.  
  
"Now Mackenzie, you know how busy work is this time of year. I'm expected in Belgium tomorrow night. I can't very well cancel on some of my most important clients." He responded only glancing at her for a second. "Angry Belgians isn't exactly good for your health." He again chuckled at his own joke, lame as it was. Kitty giggled and Red shot a glare at her.  
  
"No, we wouldn't want that." Mackenzie went back to her food. Hyde extended his leg and rubbed his foot against her ankle. Mackenzie glanced at him for a second before kicking him away and concentrating on her food again.  
  
That night Mackenzie stood at the front door and waved a final goodbye to her father. After his limo pulled out of the driveway, she slammed the door closed behind her, and pulled her hair down from the tight bun that had been giving her a headache since the second hour of the sermon that morning. She was so upset she didn't know what she was going to do. Mackenzie stormed upstairs and got into her pajamas. Hyde, after being rebutted before at his attempts to comfort her, had not talked to her the rest of the night. Mackenzie felt bad for pushing him away but she had been upset and wasn't in the mood for footsie, what was she supposed to do? But she was ready to be comforted now, and of course it was highly unlikely he would come knocking at her window tonight. Mackenzie pulled on a ratty Texas U sweatshirt and climbed out of her window. She would just have to take matters into her own hands.  
  
Hyde was lying in his bed trying to resist the urge to go see Mackenzie when he heard a small knock at his door. He got up irately and flung the door open, expecting to see Eric. But, there stood Mackenzie, in her pajamas and slippers looking like she was about the cry. Her lower lip was trembling, and all Hyde wanted to do was grab her but he resisted. It wasn't fair she always got what she wanted, and he had decided he wasn't going to let it happen any longer. "Lost?" He said callously retreating into his room.  
  
At this Mackenzie lost it, and she began to cry. She didn't even know why, it just felt like she had been holding it in for so long she couldn't stand it any longer. "I'm sorry." She managed through sobs.  
  
Hyde looked at her and sighed. He couldn't stand to see her like this. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her, ensuring she was safe with him. Mackenzie gave in immediately and allowed herself to mold into his chest, sobbing heavily now. After a few minutes of silence, Mackenzie seemed to calm down a bit. She lifted her head and looked him in the eyes, waiting for him to say something. Hyde merely looked at her and said, seriously, "I can't believe you didn't tell me you're a ballerina." Mackenzie, though she tried not to, couldn't help but laugh. They were back to normal. 


	12. Chapter 12 GOODBYE WISCONSIN!

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of the characters blah blah blah. Oh yea cept for Mackenzie of course.  
  
You people have to REVIEW!  
  
Oh yea, for all intensive purposes we're just going to pretend that the seniors in Dazed and Confused are the same graduating class as everyone in That 70's show.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 12~ GOODBYE WISCONSIS!  
  
It was the last day of school and everyone- minus Mackenzie, Jackie, who were still at school and Kelso who had been voted to go pick them up- were hanging around in the basement, waiting for the end of the year parties to start. They sat discussing which parties to attend when Jackie and Kelso made their normal appearance.  
  
"Michael, I don't care if the Pope said that you're a genius. I still say you're a moron." Jackie yelled throwing her hands up in frustration, and sitting on the couch next the Donna.  
  
"See, Jackie, this is exactly what I'm talking about. You're always putting me down." Kelso pointed an accusing finger at Jackie and walked over to the dryer.  
  
"Shut your pie hole, man. You sound like a chick." Hyde said crossing his arms in front of his chest. Eric and Donna nodded their heads in agreement. Donna noticed as Hyde scanned the room for Mackenzie.  
  
"Jackie, where's Mac?" He asked after Mackenzie failed to make an appearance. Highly unlike her, as she was always surrounded by other people.  
  
"Oh, yea, I forgot. She wants you to go meet her in her room, something about going to pack." Hyde gave a quizzical look at Jackie but got up and headed towards the door. "Oh, wait Hyde," Jackie threw a crumpled up paper at him. "Give this to Mackenzie." Hyde nodded and left, closing the door behind him. Once outside Hyde opened the crumbled paper to see what it was. Sean, one of the guys from the basketball team, had written her a note instructing her to be ready at 5 so he could take her out.  
  
Hyde rolled the ball back into a little ball between his hands before throwing it over his shoulder as he continued walking to see Mackenzie.  
  
Hyde walked up the stairs to Mackenzie's bedroom, and already he could hear "Jim Dandy" blaring from behind her door. He knocked lightly on her door- though he knew she wouldn't be able to hear him considering the volume of her music- before pushing it open.  
  
Mackenzie was sitting in the middle of her room kneeling beside a half empty duffle bag with a circle of clothes around her. Hyde leaned against the doorframe, crossed his arms in front of his chest, and looked on amused, while Mackenzie sang along, loudly, with the music.  
  
She turned around to get a shirt that was laying on the floor behind her, when she saw Hyde standing at her door. He cocked an eyebrow at her giving her a questioning look. She smiled broadly at him and stood up before flinging herself at him and kissing him on the cheek. "I'm leaving!" she yelled excitedly, and jumped up and down in front of him.  
  
Hyde gulped hard, "Wh-what do you mean you're leaving?" He took a step towards her and grabbed either of her elbows gently.  
  
Mackenzie stepped back as well, a little uneasy about Hyde's response. "Bus leaves at 4. I have half an hour to pack and get out of here. Come on help me pack"  
  
Hyde shook his head and sat down on the bed. Mackenzie went to turn down the music and then sat next to him. "No." He said a bit forcefully. It was funny though, because in his head was a whirl of about a thousand refined words he wanted to tell her to make her stay and all that he could say was a stupid, 'no.'  
  
Mackenzie looked at him from the corner of her eye. He sounded like her father. "No? Really? Hum, because I could have sworn I really wanted to go. And guess what. I am. And you telling me no, really isn't going to stop me." Her words were harsh and sent chills down Hyde's spine.  
  
"Fine, leave." Hyde stood up and walked out the room. He rushed down the stairs and headed towards the basement.  
  
Mackenzie sighed and rolled her eyes. Slowly she stood, wading through the clothes on the floor, and then headed down to the basement.  
  
Hyde stormed into the basement and went straight to him room. The gang stared wide-eyed as Hyde blew past them. "Hey, man, where's Mac?" Eric asked, innocently enough, even though he knew he should have known better.  
  
"How the hell should I know? I'm not her keeper. Apparently I'm shit anyway. God forbid I care about her or anything. I'm just a little piece of." Hyde went on as he walked into his room, and the gang resumed what they were doing, namely watching TV. Suddenly Hyde stomped back into the room. "She's leaving." He said simply. They all looked at him blankly. "Mackenzie, you goobs. She's leaving. Today!"  
  
"No, shit. Jesus, Hyde, she's only been talking about leaving since she got here. What'd you expect?" Jackie said, filing her nails.  
  
Hyde sat down and rubbed his hands over his face, "I don't know, maybe she'd change her mind or something."  
  
Mackenzie slowly opened the basement door and stepped inside. She kept the door open in her hands behind her back, and played with the knob, turning it back and forth. She looked around the room and smiled meekly. "Hey guys." Donna stood up, as did Eric. They both shook their heads as they walked past but when no one followed suit they turned back around. "Come along." Donna said giving an exasperated sigh. Still no one moved. "NOW!" she demanded. They all got up slowly and began to walk out the door.  
  
Jackie walked by first, "Now look, you got him all mopey, like he's not moody enough as it is." She hugged Mackenzie and walked out the door.  
  
Kelso was next, "You know you could have taken the higher, better looking road. If you change your mind, I'll clear out the back of the van for ya." He winked and followed behind Jackie.  
  
Fez looked sadly at Mackenzie, "I am going to miss your sweet behind." He too walked out the door and up the stairs.  
  
Mackenzie rolled her eyes. "Christ guys, I'm only going for like two weeks. It's not like I'm dying." She hollered up the stairs after them, "Quit acting like pussies!"  
  
"Come find me after you're done. We need to have a little chat." Donna put her hand on Mackenzie's upper arm, and pulled Eric out of the basement.  
  
Mackenzie waved to Donna and Eric before closing the door, though she continued to play with the doorknob behind her back. "Missed my bus." She said softly.  
  
"Sorry," Hyde said, barely above a whisper.  
  
"I was thinking, and, I think you should drive down with me. I mean it's a couple day drive but you'd get to meet everyone. And we wouldn't be gone for long, just a week or two. And you wouldn't have to worry about me abandoning you or anything like that." Mackenzie paused for a breath and looked eagerly at him.  
  
Hyde looked weary but after a few moments of deliberation stood up and smiled at Mackenzie. "You realize, of course, I'm not letting you off the hook that easy. You're paying for gas." He wagged a finger at her.  
  
Mackenzie squealed and jumped into Hyde's arms. "You're the bestest Hyde ever!" He spun her around and then placed her down, back on her feet. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm gonna go tell Donna." Mackenzie ran out the door.  
  
Hyde sighed and sat down. He put his hands in his face and rubbed his head. "Oh Christ, what the hell am I doing?"  
  
That night Hyde carried Mackenzie bag out to the El Camino. They had already said their good-byes, failing to mention their departure to Red, although Kitty knew about it. Hyde got in the car and Mackenzie smiled brightly at him. "Ready?"  
  
Mackenzie nodded her head 'yes' and squeaked, "You're the greatest! I LOVE YOU!" Even Mackenzie gasped at her own words. She must have the dreaded "L" word a million times to her friends, and she hadn't even thought about what she was saying until after it came out of her mouth. It sounded weird.  
  
Hyde stared straightforward and peeled out of the driveway. "We're out of here!" 


	13. Chapter 13 BZZZZ

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of the characters blah blah blah. Oh yea cept for Mackenzie of course.  
  
*** With regards to the anonymous reviewer who believes Mackenzie is "more beautiful, smart and cool than anyone in the gang" (By the way, you might want to check on your spelling and grammar when you're attempting to criticize someone's writing. It's not really a good thing if you catch my drift).I honestly haven't the slightest idea as to where you would get this idea. I understand you may interpret my lengthy explanations of Mackenzie's actions and appearance as suggesting that she is more important than the rest of the cast, however I assure you this was not my intent. I simply divulge in Mackenzie because everyone has seen the show and knows what the characters look like. I find it pointless and redundant to go further into the subject when they are not main characters in the story. If you'll note I do go into detail about Hyde, who is a main character. As for the intelligence issue, I do not mention anything regarding Mackenzie's intelligence nor do I refer to the intelligence of any of the others. I realize you could be referring to Mackenzie reading Shakespeare, but may I point out that plenty of people read Shakespeare. Except, of course, if you are alluding to the mention of Kelso and Fez's stupidity amusing Mackenzie. In which case, I fully admit to implying Mackenzie is more intelligent than them, as their characters are meant to be looked upon as imbeciles, especially in Kelso's case. In fact I would go so far as to say my seven- year-old cousin is brighter than Kelso.  
  
Nonetheless I do appreciate your constructive criticism and will consider it entirely while finishing the story. If you have any other concerns regarding my writing please contact me. Thank you. ***  
  
The rest of you have to REVIEW!  
  
Oh yea, for all intensive purposes we're just going to pretend that the seniors in Dazed and Confused are the same graduating class as everyone in That 70's show. Also there's a reference to Mallrats in here if you can catch it. I realize Jason and Jeremy are not the same person and actually Jeremy isn't even the one that says the quote from Mallrats I have here, but they are both just so damn cute. But, I digress..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 13 ~ BZZZZ  
  
Hyde awkwardly unlocked the door to the motel room he and Mackenzie had rented for the night. Rather the motel room Mackenzie's father had paid for and Hyde had signed for. It was illuminated by the pink neon light that shone outside their window, buzzing intermittently. Hyde had driven most of the night, while Mackenzie did her best to stay awake. Occasionally Hyde would actually let Mackenzie drive while he slept for a couple hours at a time. Finally though, Hyde had had enough and they pulled over to a little motel that was off one of the exits behind a truck stop.  
  
Mackenzie dropped her bag onto the floor next to her feet, and jumped on the bed. It lurched as she landed on it, and made a loud squeaking noise. Mackenzie's eyes grew big and she looked at Hyde before she broke into hysterics. Hyde rolled his eyes muttering about her being insane, before he walked into the bathroom.  
  
After relieving himself of the urge to pee he had had since the last truck stop, he emerged from the moldy bathroom and laid on the bed next to Mackenzie. She had already changed into a pair of boxers and her Texas U. sweatshirt, and was smiling at him when he came out.  
  
"What?" he questioned raising an eyebrow at her. As he lay on the bed, he tucked his arm behind his head, and stared back up at the ceiling.  
  
Mackenzie ignored his obvious attitude and placed her chin on his chest, raising a hand to twirl his hair. Absentmindedly she entangled her fingers in his mass of curls and sighed, "We are going to have so much fun, I can't wait for you to meet everyone. You're going to love them."  
  
Hyde looked down at her and placed a hand on her back. "Yea, sure." Hyde was tired, and although was very aware he had voluntarily come along with Mackenzie, he was still very much pissed at how he had gotten involved in the whole situation. Especially during his last summer of Point Place, which he couldn't really figure out either seeing as how he thought he couldn't get away fast enough from the boring town.  
  
It was nearing three in the morning and Hyde was beginning to feel the effects of driving nearly six hours straight. He yawned and his eyes began to droop, but he could tell Mackenzie was in no mood to sleep. He decided he would allow her to talk herself to sleep, a tactic he often used when she exhausted him to the point of slumber. "Why don't you tell me about all your friends back home? So, you know, I won't look like a total jackass when we get there."  
  
Mackenzie took the bait, though she had told him countless times about pretty much everyone she had ever met in her entire life. "Well, there's Randall 'Pink' Floyd," Mackenzie smiled at his name. "He's got to be one of the coolest people I've ever met. And nice to everyone. I guess he's sort of like Donna except he's not a girl." Mackenzie giggled to herself at the thought of Pink in a dress. He would've made a sexy chick.  
  
She dismissed the thought quickly and went on, "Then there's his girlfriend Simmone Kerr, ugh. Sometimes I feel bad for though. Last thing I heard from home, Don- he' real cool too, actually reminds me a little of you, except, you know, with school spirit- Anyway he said Pink's been after Jody. Jody's much nicer though. She and Pink would be the perfect couple." Mackenzie paused and yawned.  
  
Hyde was beginning to get a headache from the tight knot Mackenzie had twisted his hair into. He gently took her hand away from his head and turned on his side so he was facing her. He wrapped his arm around the small of her back and nuzzled his head into the pillow. He closed his eyes and mumbled, "Mmmm, and what else is going on?"  
  
Mackenzie turned her back to Hyde and pulled his arm tighter around her, allowing her body to mold into Hyde's shape. She yawned again, "Well I think we already missed the big end of the year party. And Pink, Simmone, Slater- you know I told you about him, he's like Leo at 17- and Wooderson all went to the Areosmith concert the other day." Mackenzie yawned again and her eyes, too, began to feel heavy. She began to mumble a little about something Hyde couldn't understand before she slowly fell silent.  
  
Hyde smiled as he could feel her breathing get deeper and deeper, before he nodded off to sleep as well. 


	14. Chapter 14 Sweet Home Texas

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of the characters blah blah blah. Oh yea cept for Mackenzie of course.  
  
You people have to REVIEW!  
  
OK I lied before.the seniors in Dazed and Confused are the same graduating class as Jackie and Mackenzie.that makes this summer the one in the movie. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 14 ~ Sweet Home Texas  
  
Hyde pushed the runny eggs on his plate around with his fork. He glanced up and saw Mackenzie hang up the pay phone and bounce back over to the table. She smiled at him and opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a shadow cast over her face  
  
The waitress had walked back over to the table and filled Hyde's cup with luke warm coffee. She put her hand on her hip and popped her gum loudly, "Can I get ya anythin' honey?"  
  
Mackenzie smiled politely and replied, "Just orange juice please." The waitress nodded and walked away. Mackenzie turned back to Hyde. "Talked to Mrs. Forman." She reached over and took a piece of bacon off his plate.  
  
"Oh yeah? What'd she have to say?" Hyde dropped his fork and stared dourly at the 'coffee' he had just received.  
  
"Nothing really. Red's fuming.says you're a jackass. Surprise." She took another bite of the grease soaked bacon, "And then she put Eric on the phone.Uncle Bob caught him and Donna up in her room " Mackenzie shook her head and laughed a little.  
  
Hyde chuckled, "Ha, now that's more like it. Man I wish I could have been there to see Bob's face."  
  
The waitress came and placed a glass of orange juice in front of Mackenzie. She took a sip and continued, "Anyway, I figure we're about 12 hours away. Plus I talked to Jody yesterday and she said there's a big party tonight. Pickford's parents finally went away. So we should get there in time for at least some of that tonight." Mackenzie took another piece of bacon.  
  
"Why don't you just have it all?" Hyde said pushing the plate towards Mackenzie.  
  
"I don't want it. " She pushed it back in his direction. "Ready to go?" They stood and walked over to the cash register to pay the bill.  
  
  
  
The sun had long since set by the time Hyde and Mackenzie drove past Robert E. Lee High School. Mackenzie pointed out the different schools, the Emporium, and the Moon tower. Finally the El Camino turned down Pickford's street. It was already lined with cars and as soon as they got within two houses they could hear music blaring. Hyde had to park the car about a block away, halfway on the sidewalk, but Mackenzie was bouncing in her seat and he didn't have time to be picky about parking.  
  
Mackenzie practically ran up to Pickford's house, pulling Hyde behind her. Occasionally she would stop and say hello to some random person before moving on. They stepped over two people who had passed out on the front lawn and walked up the steps to the front door. Mackenzie squeezed Hyde's hand and walked in.  
  
'Sweet Home Alabama' was playing loudly and the first thing Mackenzie saw was Wooderson leaning against a wall talking to a girl she recognized as a year younger than her. He looked up from the girl and saw her smiling broadly at him, "Alright, Alright, Alright!" He yelled and cat called at her, "Oo-wee! Look what we got here! Hell-oo darlin'." He walked over to her and took her hand, leading her into the living room. "HEY!" he yelled loudly. The room consisted of Don and Shavonne on one chair, and Benny, Mel and O'Bannion in the far corner. Tony, Sabrina, Mike, and Cynthia where in the other corner. Darla and Simmone were laughing loudly on the couch.  
  
Wooderson lifted Mackenzie onto the coffee table, Mackenzie laughed wildly, "Miss me!?" There was a round of hollers and cheers. A tall boy with red, curly, hair was the first to walk over to Mackenzie, who was still standing on the coffee table. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down to the floor, embracing her in a hug and giving her a rather long kiss. Hyde knew Mackenzie had a lot of pictures of him but she never really spoke of him much. 'What was his name again? Bobby?' Hyde tried to remember.  
  
Hyde watched from the door as the boy's arm stayed around Mackenzie while she said hellos to everyone. He stood nearly 6 inches taller than Mackenzie and they made a very odd couple. Every so often Hyde would see him burry his head in her neck, though he couldn't tell whether he was going closer to tell her something over all the noise or if he was kissing her. After a while the couple he recognized as Pickford and Michelle, from Mackenzie's pictures, walked into the room. "Hey what's with all the noise- HEY MAC!" Pickford said on sight of Mackenzie surrounded by his friends.  
  
"Where's Pink and Jody at?" Mackenzie asked, which got her some very dirty looks from Simmone and Darla. Jody and Pink had been Mackenzie's best friends since kindergarten, and were the two that Mack spoke of most often when she talked about home.  
  
"Last I saw they disappeared upstairs." Don explained and Mackenzie turned to go up the stairs. "Uh, I wouldn't go up there if I was you!" Don called after her.  
  
"You'd also be one sexy chick, if you were me." She called over her shoulder. But as she was going up the stairs she turned back around. "Guys! This is Hyde, be nice." Mackenzie hollered at them, pointing a warning finger. Hyde's eyes grew wide behind his glasses and everyone turned to face him, noticing him for the first time. He looked for help from Mackenzie but it was too late. Hyde nodded his head at the group of blank faces and muttered a barely audible "Hello."  
  
  
  
After a few moments Don and Shavonne walked over to him and invited him to come into the group for introductions. "Any friend of Mac's is an acquaintance of ours. Till you fuck her over at least, cause then we'll beat your ass."  
  
The boy that had been hanging on Mackenzie looked at him with an uneasy glare, before walking out of the room, heading straight for the keg. Hyde noticed the little blonde, Mackenzie had said was dating Pink, get up and follow him.  
  
Upstairs Mackenzie crept down the hallway, peeking into the rooms, looking for Pink and Jody. Finally she heard them in the master bedroom. She swung the door open and looked shocked, though she was fighting back laughter. "Why Randall 'Pink' Floyd! You said I was the only girl you'd ever love!"  
  
Pink and Jody sat straight up. Both had their shirts off but nothing more. "Fucking A." Pink muttered under his breath. He chucked a pillow at Mackenzie and she began to laugh.  
  
Jody squealed, "Kenzie! You're here!" she smiled broadly at her friend.  
  
Downstairs Darla had gotten Hyde a drink and cornered him on the couch, "So. you, and Mac dating?"  
  
Hyde took a drink of his beer, "No, why?"  
  
"Just wondering. You didn't look too happy when Benny had his arm around her." She said cocking and eyebrow at him and placing a hand on his thigh.  
  
"Benny, I knew it started with a 'B'." Hyde glanced at her hand, which was resting just above his knee. "Why should I care?"  
  
"You don't know do you?" she said coyly. It was more than obvious he gave more than a shit about it and she enjoyed being the bearer of bad news. She and Mackenzie had never been on good terms, and it didn't help any that Mackenzie had been more than vocal in her disapproval of Simmone and Pink dating. Shavonne had told her that Mackenzie and Hyde had a thing going on, which had left her with the perfect opportunity to get Mackenzie back.  
  
"Know what?" he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
"Mackenzie and Benny dated, like, forever. Since middle school. I can't believe she didn't tell you." She took a sip of her drink to hide her growing smile, "He even proposed last year. Well I mean he had to in the state she was in, pregnant and all." She paused dramatically, "Yea man, that's why her dad sent her away." Darla didn't attempt to hide the smile from her face at the sight of Hyde's open mouth.  
  
Just then Mackenzie strutted down the stairs laughing to herself. Then she saw Hyde sitting with Darla. Hyde had an angry expression on his face and Darla looked very pleased with herself. Mackenzie walked over to him- hands on hips- and coughed to announce her presence. "Darla." She said coolly.  
  
"Mackenzie." Darla nodded her greeting. She stood and walked over to Simmone, who was speaking with Shavonne and Don, almost stumbling over her own feet.  
  
Mackenzie sat down next to Hyde, "I hope she didn't scare you or anything, never know what kind of slut rabies that girl has." Hyde stared blankly at her, "What?" Mackenzie questioned.  
  
He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Mackenzie jumping as someone placed his hands firmly on her shoulders. Mackenzie looked up to see Benny, beaming at her.  
  
"Hey sexy." He said sitting down next to her, "I've been looking all over for you" He kissed her neck, and Hyde diverted his eyesight. "We need to go upstairs."  
  
Mackenzie smiled at him and kissed him back quickly. She held up her index finger, "Just one second. Baby, this is Steven Hyde, he drove me down here. Hyde, this is Benny." Hyde and Benny glared at each other. Just as Darla had told Hyde about Benny, Simmone had been filling Benny in about Hyde and Mackenzie, of course exaggerating just a little. "What's wrong with everyone tonight?" Mackenzie let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
"Come on Zee," Benny said referring to his nickname for her, a name only he possessed the right to call her. He stood and pulled her up as well.  
  
Mackenzie looked at Hyde. He was still sitting looking at her angrily from the top of his glasses. But then she saw Kaye walking through the room, stumbling a little. 'Perfect' she thought. She called Kaye over to where she still stood in front of Hyde, Benny sucking on her neck, his hands creeping higher beneath her shirt. "Jesus Benny, can't you wait like five fucking seconds." Benny stopped and narrowed his eyes, looking almost hurt. Mackenzie ignored him, "Kaye, I want you to meet Hyde." Kaye smiled at Hyde and sat down next to him.  
  
Hyde looked grimly at her, although he had to admit she was good looking. He decided it'd be best to distract himself. He turned and smiled at Kaye. Upon his positive response Mackenzie turned and followed Benny up the stairs.  
  
He led her to the first unoccupied room- the guest room. He closed the door and immediately turned to Mackenzie. He wrapped his arms around her waist, "God, I missed you," He moved into kiss her but she pulled away.  
  
Mackenzie placed her palms on his chest stopping him from advancing. "You're drunk," She said. Benny shrugged his shoulders and tried once more to kiss her. "You don't remember do you?" Benny looked at her blankly. "We said we'd stop this. I can't do this if I'm going to have to leave again." Mackenzie turned away from him and sat down on the bed.  
  
Benny sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her, "So don't leave, Zee." He kissed her neck.  
  
She turned back to him and looked him in the eyes, something she knew always made him uncomfortable, and he shifted where he sat next to her. "Ben, do you really think if I had a choice I would have left?"  
  
"Well you had the choice not to mess around with that fuck downstairs, but you did. Obviously not being here with me wasn't that important to you." Benny hollered, standing up.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" she said calmly standing as well. She knew he had a temper, especially when he was drunk, but she had been accustomed to working around it and still getting her way. All she had wanted was to be with Benny, the entire time she was away, but she knew what would happen if they got involved again, namely she would end up broken hearted and he would become a helpless drunk, as they both had been for sometime after she left. Mackenzie walked towards him, waiting for an answer.  
  
"I'm talking about how as soon as you're more five miles away, you go and hook up with the biggest ass you can find!"  
  
Mackenzie clenched her jaw, she knew it had to have been Simmone or Darla that had told him this, but she was even more hurt that we would believe it. "First of all how fucking dare you? I have never even so much as kissed Hyde" She lied though she didn't think of the few kisses they had had like kisses. "I can't believe you'd believe some stupid shit like that. If you're going to take those sluts' word over mine then what am I doing here?" She yelled angrily. Benny knew she was right, though he still had his doubts about Hyde. He swayed on his feet, staring at the ground. Mackenzie was still waiting for an answer, but when Benny didn't respond she gave up. "Fine. I'll leave tonight if that's what you want. Good-bye Benny"  
  
As she brushed passed him on her way to the door she gave him a slight kiss on the cheek. Benny stopped her from moving by grabbing her upper arm. Mackenzie stopped but refused to look at him. "Do you know what its like to be without you- the only girl I have ever cared about- for almost an entire year, without so much as a 'Hi, how are you?" To hear everyone whispering when I walk down the halls about you being such a slut and loving someone else? And then have you show up, out of nowhere, with some guy and act like you didn't even miss me?" Benny's grip had tightened and his voice was shaking. Mackenzie had turned to look at him by now, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Do you know how much I've missed you?" As he said this, his voice dropped and he let go of his tight grip on Mackenzie's arm. Benny walked over to the bed and buried his face in his hands, which were propped up on his knees.  
  
Mackenzie walked slowly over to him. She sat next to him and placed a soft hand on his back, rubbing it gently; the way a mother would do to soothe her colicky child. "Benny, I love you so much. It nearly killed me to be away from you. You just have to understand I distanced myself so we could move on. So we wouldn't have to go through this again."  
  
Benny raised his head, almost crossly, "I'll never move on." Mackenzie stared into his eyes for a few moments. She had begun to cry by now, as had Benny. Without warning she moved her head closer and kissed him, allowing his prying tongue to enter her mouth. He explored her mouth, like he had forgotten what it tasted like. He slowly leaned her back onto the bed so he was lying on top of her.  
  
She had forgotten how good it felt to kiss him, like no other kiss she had ever had before. She missed how safe it felt with his weight on top of her, shielding her from everything bad in the world. She had left behind this world nearly a year ago, and though she wanted it so badly, it scared her to death to know she would only have to leave again.  
  
Benny was working at her bra when she pulled her head away from his. "Promise me forever." She said in a breathy voice, the same thing she had said last time they had made love.  
  
Benny smiled at her- a smile that to this day made her knees go weak- and kissed her passionately. "Forever." He quickly moved onto her neck, sucking hungrily at it. Mackenzie moaned and pushed all thoughts to the back of her head.  
  
Downstairs Hyde and Kaye still sat on the couch sharing a joint. He and Kaye had been inching closer and closer, and just as Hyde was about to make his move he felt someone standing over them. Hyde turned around annoyed and was faced with someone he thought looked familiar. "The Leo of Austin" as Mackenzie had described him. Slater, Hyde remembered.  
  
"Hey man," Slater spoke, his words shaking slightly, and his finger wobbling as he shook it in Hyde's general direction, "do I know you?"  
  
"No," Hyde responded tersely  
  
"That's cool," and with that Staler stumbled off. Hyde turned back to Kaye and was pleasantly surprised with her body suddenly on top of his. 


	15. Chapter 15 Sore Ears

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of the characters blah blah blah. Oh yea cept for Mackenzie of course.  
  
You people have to REVIEW!  
  
~Thanks to all you guys that have been reviewing, YOU ROCK! As for the rest of you, well, y'all are assclowns and penis-wrinkles. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 15 ~ Sore Ears  
  
The next morning Mackenzie woke up, her head resting on Benny's bare chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her. She looked around groggily and had to think about where she was. Pickford's, parent's room, she remembered vaguely. She rubbed her eyes to wake herself up. Benny stirred in his sleep and Mackenzie couldn't help but hold her breath until he had finally turned onto his side away from her and slipped back into a deep sleep. The events of the night before flashed in her head and she winced at the thought of getting herself back in her old mess. Not that she thought of Benny as a mistake, it was just that she was finally starting to think she had moved on, and found someone else just as good if not better than Benny. But now she wasn't sure she would be able to do it again.  
  
Mackenzie lifted the covers, noticing the small amounts of pain shooting through her upper arm. When she looked she noticed a light purple handprint from when Benny had grabbed her the night before. She cursed under her breath for bruising so easily and quietly slipped out of the bed. She gathered her clothes before tiptoeing out the door, carefully shutting it behind her. Once out the door Mackenzie went downstairs to wake Hyde. When she got down to the living room she spotted Hyde laying awake on the couch, Kaye on the floor net to him "Psst. Hyde, psst." She whispered harshly to get his attention.  
  
Hyde heard Mackenzie but turned his head slowly to look at her. After seeing her motion to get up, Hyde slid down to the end of the couch so he could get off without stepping on Kaye. He followed Mackenzie to the car without saying a word.  
  
Once in the car he started it up and immediately turned on the radio. Mackenzie narrowed her eyes at him, but just pointed in the direction he needed to turn. When he had turned down the long road that went almost straight to her house she flicked the radio off. She turned her body to face him, pulling her legs up on the seat in front of her. Mackenzie stared intently at the side of Hyde's face, waiting for him to explain his irritability.  
  
He glanced at her sideways, and let out a loud, annoyed, sigh. After sitting for a minute under the uncomfortable stare of Mackenzie, Hyde gave her what she wanted. "I had a very interesting conversation with Darla last night." Mackenzie muttered an "oh God," and turned back so she was facing the front of the car again. Hyde continued, "How could you not tell me you were engaged to that guy. You never ever told me you were going out. AND YOU WERE PREGNANT!? THAT'S NOT EXACTLY SOMETHING YOU FORGET TO MENTION!" He turned to face Mackenzie for the first time. Her eyes were wide and her mouth had dropped. "Well." Hyde urged.  
  
Mackenzie burst into laughter. Through giggles she managed to get out, "Pregnant?" She continued to laugh.  
  
Hyde frowned at her. Being pregnant at sixteen was not something he often laughed at. "Yes, pregnant. What's wrong with you?" he questioned angrily.  
  
Mackenzie composed herself, "Oh, sweetie, I was never pregnant. God, could you imagine me as a mother? OH! Turn here." She directed. Hyde thought about Mackenzie as a mother. The idea seemed to fit for him. He turned were Mackenzie had pointed, onto a wooded street. "I knew Darla had made up shit about me, but pregnant? OK, granted Benny did propose but he was drunk." Mackenzie paused and seemed to be going over something in her head. "Actually, come to think about it, Benny proposed almost every time he was drunk." Hyde cocked a questioning eyebrow at her. "OK here's the deal. Benny and I had been dating since we were in seventh grade. Daddy always hated him. Remember I told you I was sent to Catholic school because I got caught having sex?" Hyde nodded his head, listening attentively. "Well that was with Benny. And then when I got thrown out of that school for sneaking out so many times, Daddy sent me to Point Place. Thank God, Donna convinced Daddy, Point Place was less traumatizing than sending me to boarding school in Europe."  
  
"So you mean to tell me that for almost an entire year you've been lying to all of us? You guys just made up all that shit about your mom running away?" Hyde said, in disbelief, his voice cracking slightly.  
  
"No she really did run off with Aunt Midge, that part was true. It just wasn't the only reason he sent me to live with Donna." Mackenzie shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
"I can't believe you lied this whole fucking time. Fuck Mack, I really trusted you." Hyde shook his head. He couldn't bring himself to look at Mackenzie.  
  
"I never lied!" Mackenzie insisted. "I just left a couple things out." She paused thinking carefully about how she wanted to word what she was bout to say, "I didn't tell you about Benny because it hurt too much to bring it up. I didn't do it to hurt you, I did it because I wanted to protect myself." She explained turning and looking out the window, "And I expected a little more sympathy from you too."  
  
Hyde sighed. He couldn't blame her for not wanting to talk about Benny, he himself rarely ever talked about his parents, but he also couldn't help but feel a little hurt that she hadn't ever even mentioned it before.  
  
"Ah home, horrible home." Mackenzie sat straight up and looked around. Hyde looked behind them. When had they turned onto her driveway? He looked up and saw a considerably large, stone, house surrounded by trees. In the back he could see a pond and barely visible right in the back of the house looked like a swimming pool. Hyde parked in front of the house and he and Mackenzie got out of the car, and got their stuff.  
  
Just as they were about to walk up the steps, the front door swung open and a hysterical short, round woman rushed out. "Mackenzie! Oh your Dad called, he is gonna whoop you if he finds out your back here." She wagged a finger in Mackenzie's face. "That Benny has already called here this morning, now you know your not allowed to see him anymore. Now you just get back on in that car and turn right around. Your going back to your Uncle Bob's."  
  
"Hyde, I'd like you to meet my pseudo mother," Hyde smiled at the woman. She didn't even glance in Hyde's general direction. Mackenzie had told him a lot about her. Rosa, he remembered, had been Mackenzie's nanny since birth, and was really the one who had raised her. Rosa had been tough on Mackenzie growing up but had always been more loving than Mackenzie's real mother and Mackenzie loved Rosa just as much in return.  
  
Mackenzie smiled at the tiny woman and brushed past her. "Good to be home," Mackenzie spun around on her heel before walking through the door, "Rosa why don't you take the week off? Go home and see the kids. Tell them I say 'hello'" Mackenzie turned back around and walked in the house.  
  
Hyde went to follow behind her but was quickly pushed aside by Rosa. Rosa swiftly caught up to Mackenzie and grabbed her by the ear. "Oh, little girl, I know you weren't talking to me like that." Rosa pulled Mackenzie's ear toward the kitchen. Mackenzie followed with a chorus of "ows." Rosa sat Mackenzie down on a chair and stood in front of her. "What in the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see you." Mackenzie flashed a quick smile at her. Rosa pulled her ear again. "Ow, that really hurts" she whined. Hyde caught up and leaned against the doorframe watching Mackenzie squirm under Rosa's hold.  
  
"Girl, I don't care if it hurts. What am I supposed to do with you now? We're gonna call your father right this second." She said pacing slightly. "And you're going to tell him how you will be on your way home by the end of today."  
  
"No!" Mackenzie yelled standing up. "Come on Rosa, you know how much this means to me. Couldn't you be the nice person I know is in there somewhere, and just leave for the week? Daddy won't blame you for anything and I'll take full responsibility." Mackenzie swore, placing her hand over her heart.  
  
Rosa eyed her up and down, and then did the same to Hyde, "You promise to call your Daddy right now and I'll leave, but so help me God, girl, you so much as leave the milk cap off, I'll whoop your little butt myself."  
  
Mackenzie smiled at Rosa, "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise you won't regret this." She jumped up and down clapping her hands.  
  
"You bet your ass I wont." She turned to leave but turned around and walked back to Mackenzie, "It's good to see you babygirl." She squeezed Mackenzie tightly and exited the room. "I'll be down in five minutes and if you're not on that phone with your daddy I'm gonna call him myself." She called over her should as she walked up the stairs.  
  
Hyde smiled at Mackenzie, "I think I like her. Reminds me of Red." Mackenzie nodded her head in agreement, and walked over to the refrigerator puling out a jug of water and pouring herself a glass. She motioned the jug towards but Hyde shook his head 'no'. Mackenzie shrugged her shoulders and put it back in the refrigerator. "What are you planning on telling your dad?"  
  
Mackenzie smiled at him, "I was planning on telling him you kidnapped me and are holding me hostage." Hyde, now used to her sarcasm, smirked at her. "I wasn't planning on telling him anything. He's not going to let me talk at all once I finally call him. Maybe in a couple of days."  
  
"But, what about Rosa?" Hyde walked to the island Mackenzie was standing at and sat on one of the stools. "She'll whoop your butt, little girl."  
  
Mackenzie punched his chest lightly, "She doesn't need to know I haven't called him. So keep your mouth shut." They could hear Rosa coming down the stairs and Mackenzie quickly ran across the room and picked up the phone just in time for Rosa to come back into the kitchen. "No, Daddy.but.NO! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T! Fine, yes Daddy. No.just one week. I'm aware.I said I know! Yes but.. yes, yes. OH thank you Daddy! I love you. OK bye." Mackenzie blew a kiss into the phone and hung it back on the wall. She turned back to Rosa and Hyde and jumped up and down. "He said we can stay for a week!"  
  
Hyde stifled laughter and Rosa looked on suspiciously, "Alright then kiddo, I'm going home. I'll be back to check on you tomorrow." Rosa embraced Mackenzie and left through the back door, leading to the garage.  
  
After Rosa's car could be heard fading in the driveway, Mackenzie turned to Hyde again, "I am so good." Hyde grinned at her and Mackenzie grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet. "Come on, I'll show you the rest of the house." 


	16. Chapter 16 Sex in the Water

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of the characters blah blah blah. Oh yea cept for Mackenzie of course.  
  
You people have to REVIEW!  
  
~Thanks to all you guys that have been reviewing, especially not-so-dumb- blonde YOU ROCK!! (By the way I think I may be your other twin) As for the rest of you, well, y'all are assclowns, penis-wrinkles, and fuckpigs (ah the wonders of imaginative freshmen) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 16 ~ Sex in the Water (best if you sing it to "Smoke on the Water" I know I'm a dork, hush.)  
  
Hyde stood on the diving board of Mackenzie's pool, bouncing slightly, as he looked out towards her backyard. He had just been on a very rushed tour of Mackenzie's house and at the moment was only just getting over the experience. The house looked like a museum with the exception of the "apartment" over the garage, which belonged to Mackenzie. Though she had a room on the second floor along with the rest of the family, it was completely decked out in pink and blue, with ribbons and lace everywhere. It had reminded Hyde of Jackie's room and he couldn't blame Mackenzie for creating a makeshift living area away from everything else. Mackenzie's room had a kitchenette along with a full bathroom slash darkroom. The walls, which were at an angle leading to a point in the center of the room, were plastered with pictures of friends and posters of bands. You could barely see the walls under the layers of concert tickets, street signs and tapestries she had on them. Her bed stood in the middle of the room and black netting cascaded from the point of the ceiling down around the bed. Mackenzie had immediately jumped on the bed, nearly disappearing in the soft mattress and down comforter.  
  
At the moment Mackenzie was lounging on the side of the pool dragging her leg lazily back and forth through the water while she talked in the phone, whose cord was stretched from the covered deck behind the house. She smiled devilishly at Hyde, while she muttered "uh-huh," and "that sounds cool" into the phone, and kicked water towards him. She was too far away, though, and the water fell short a few feet of reaching him.  
  
He walked back off the diving board and over to Mackenzie. Hyde lifted his leg over the chair Mackenzie sat on and straddled it behind her. He put his head on her shoulder to see whom she was talking to. He could hear Benny's voice from the receiver and he immediately stood and walked away. But he hadn't even gotten two feet away before he turned back around.  
  
Hyde grabbed the phone roughly from under Mackenzie's ear, catching her a bit off guard, and held it to his face. "Hello?"  
  
"Who the hell is this?" Benny yelled angrily on the other end.  
  
"Yea, sorry man, Mac's gonna have to call you back." Hyde walked back to the deck and hung up the phone before Benny had a chance to answer.  
  
Mackenzie stood with her hands on her hips and her eyebrows narrowed, "What the hell was that?"  
  
Hyde walked quickly over to her and easily lifted her over his shoulder. Mackenzie screamed and kicked, pounding his back with her fists. Hyde stepped next to the pool and threw Mackenzie in. However his plan backfired somewhat when she managed to grab his hand and pull him in as well.  
  
  
  
Back at Pickford's house Benny stormed into the living room. He kicked a sleeping Don to wake him up and dragged Pink out from under Jody. "We're going over to Zee's house. NOW!" He commanded. The two boys lazily stood, rubbing their eyes and buttoning their shirts, and followed Benny out the door to his pickup truck outside on the front lawn.  
  
"You ass! I can't believe you did that!" Mackenzie shrieked, her hair fused to the side of her face but already beginning to curl. She was treading in place, though she was finding it increasingly harder as her clothes weighed her down tremendously. She unbuttoned the cut off jean shorts she was wearing and threw them to the side of the pool, she then lifted her shirt over her head and threw it next to where her shorts lay, leaving her in only a gray cotton bra and matching string bikini bottoms.  
  
Hyde peeled off the Led Zeppelin t-shirt he wore and kicked his jeans down around his ankles, leaving them at the bottom of the pool and leaving him clad only in the black boxers with the Rolling Stones logo on the butt that Donna had given him for his last birthday. He swam over to Mackenzie pinning her against the wall, "You know, sex in water is supposed to twice as good." Hyde winked at Mackenzie.  
  
Mackenzie smiled coyly back at him and arched an eyebrow, "Really, you don't say." She moved closer to him and wrapped one arm around his neck to help hold herself up better. Mackenzie let her other hand glide down along Hyde's bare chest and stomach and then slip under the waistband of his boxers.  
  
Hyde pulled his head back and looked at her incredulously. He was just playing around. He hadn't thought she'd really do it. Not that he really would have minded.  
  
Mackenzie smirked and laughed a little before she disappeared under the water. As she swam under his legs she grabbed his boxers and pulled them off. Before she came up for air, though, she picked up the jeans that lay on the bottom and swam all the way to the steps in the shallow end of the pool. "Sex in water isn't all it's cracked up to be." She said through giggles. She walked over to the side of the pool in front of where he was still treading water and held his clothes up in triumph with her back to the house. Mackenzie waved them in front of Hyde's face and pulled them away just before he could grab them. She knelt down and held his dripping clothes behind her back. "Now, promise to be nice," She said, eerily sweet. Hyde nodded his head yes and grabbed at the clothes. Mackenzie pulled away once more, "Nuh-uh. Say you promise."  
  
"Alright, alright, I promise." Hyde said in defeat. Mackenzie leaned forward and kissed him on his cheek while she dangled his clothes over the water. Hyde reached up and grabbed her, pulling her back into the water. He lifted her to thrown her but stopped he heard the door from the deck slide open.  
  
"What the fucking hell?" Benny's voice boomed. Don and Pink muttered an "Oh, shit," in unison from behind Benny's back.  
  
Hyde dropped Mackenzie and, realizing he was still naked, dove down in search of his boxers but with no luck he came back to the surface of the water to find a very upset Benny with a pair of boxers dangling from his index finger. "These belong to you?"  
  
Mackenzie stood, her eyes wide, like her hand had just gotten stuck in the cookie jar. "Benny!" She smiled with mock enthusiasm. "Hey baby!" She swam over the side of the pool and lifted herself up. Benny grabbed her upper arm and lifted her so she was standing on her feet. Mackenzie went to kiss him but he turned his head. She smiled weakly at Pink and Don, "H-hey guys." They shook their heads at her, knowing trouble was the only thing to come from this.  
  
"Who's up for a game of water polo?" Don said in a weak attempt to break the suffocating tension. Pink swatted Don's arm.  
  
Benny, still holding firmly on Mackenzie's arm, tossed the boxers to Hyde, who after putting them on went to get out of the pool but stopped after noticing Mackenzie's warning gaze.  
  
Benny had always been unreasonably jealous and extremely over protective of her. Once when Mackenzie had gotten mad at Benny, which she often did, she went out with the girls to a local bar. When Benny had shown up drunk, looking for her, and found her flirting with a guy three years older than them, he put him in the hospital for two weeks. This was a normal ritual for them and happened on average once a month. They usually made up the next morning, and always patched things up with sex. Their friends had all become used to the love hate relationship and they all thought they were both nuts, but Mackenzie and Benny never listened to reason because when they weren't ready to kill each other they were possibly the sweetest, most loving couple out of all their friends.  
  
But now Benny was looming ominously over Hyde. Mackenzie shook her arm free. "Benny, I think maybe we should go inside and talk." Benny narrowed his eyes at Hyde but allowed himself to be pushed inside by Mackenzie. Mackenzie closed the sliding glass door behind them and immediate yelling could be heard outside.  
  
After Mackenzie and Benny were at a safe distance Hyde swam to the side of the pool and grabbed his pants. But as he pulled himself out of the pool Pink and Don stepped towards him. Hyde looked up at them from where he was sitting, pulling up his pants. "Hey guys, what's up?" He said casually standing up and looking around for his shirt.  
  
Pink was the first to move and grabbed Hyde's shoulder spinning him around to face him. "Only because I know Mac really likes you and because Benny and Mac's relationship is really fucked up, we're not gonna mess with you." He turned to Don and smiled, "Besides, Benny's gonna beat the shit out of you anyway, we don't want to soften you up or anything."  
  
"Listen man, me and Mac weren't doing anything. We were just playin' around, that guy just needs to chill out." Hyde paused and turned back towards Pink and Don, "She really said she likes me?"  
  
Don was just about to open his mouth to respond when they heard a loud crash inside where Mackenzie and Benny were. The boys raced to the door and opened it to find a sobbing Mackenzie on her knees, picking up broken shards of glass.  
  
"Jesus Christ." Hyde muttered under his breath. The sound of a car peeling out of the driveway could be heard and Mackenzie looked up at them through tears. She stood and ran past Pink and Don's outstretched hands and into Hyde's arms. Hyde rubbed her back gently, ignoring the glares from Don and Pink.  
  
Don bent down to finish cleaning the floor. Pink looked helplessly at Mackenzie's sobbing figure. He had always been the one Mackenzie had run to after one of her many fights with Benny. And now she could care less if he was even in the same room as her. "Hey, um Kenzie, listen, we better call Jody to come pick us up. We'll leave you guys alone."  
  
Mackenzie turned, wiping her wet cheeks with the back of her hand. "No!" she whined, "You can't go. I came down here to see everyone and have fun. Fuck Benny." She laughed weakly and put on a smile, "Why don't you call everyone and tell them to come over here. Tell them to bring liquor though. Nothing kills a hangover better then starting a new one." She laughed again and walked over to Pink, giving him a hug.  
  
"Yea sure, we'll get everyone over here." Pink released Mackenzie and turned to leave but Mackenzie held onto his arm.  
  
She moved her head closer to Pink before she spoke in a hushed voice, "Just, could you find Benny? He's really upset you know how he gets. Just make sure he doesn't kill himself, or anyone else for that matter." Pink nodded his head in agreement. "Thank's Pink, I owe you one." She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
Pink returned the gesture and called over his shoulder as he went into the kitchen to use the phone, "Please you owe me a helluv' a lot more then that." 


	17. Chapter 17 Will You Marry Me?

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of the characters blah blah blah. Oh yea cept for Mackenzie of course.  
  
You people have to REVIEW!  
  
~Ok I know, temporary lack of creativity in this chapter. And it kind of comes out of nowhere but oh well; you guys get what you want. There will be more with Eric and Donna later. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 17 ~ Will You Marry Me?  
  
By three the afternoon everyone had gathered around Mackenzie's pool, with the exception of Pink and Benny, neither of whom anyone had heard from. Mackenzie sat on the steps of the shallow end, sipping on a daiquiri, while the other's told rambling stories of Mackenzie's escapades before her life in Point Pleasant.  
  
Hyde looked at Mackenzie in shock, raising a questioning eyebrow at her. "Please tell me you did not streak across the football field."  
  
"Hey I wasn't alone." Mackenzie said sitting straight up and pointing a defensive finger at her friends. "And let's not forget, Shavonne, about that time at Doll's and a certain someone gave another rather large certain someone a little lovin'." She leaned back against the cement and smiled to herself as she took another sip of her drink. Don gave Shavonne a questioning look. Doll's was a bar on the outskirts of town, which was famous for the most merciless bikers in Texas and the grubby conditions in which was the bar was kept. The girls had sworn they had never been to Doll's, but visited it quite frequently when they were feeling like they needed a little naughty bad fun.  
  
Through the laughter of her friends she could hear the phone ringing from the deck and she stood, stumbling a little, as she ran to answer it. "HELLO?" Mackenzie paused and then screeched into the phone, "DONNA! Hey Hyde, get over here!"  
  
Hyde got out of the pool and walked over to the deck, leaning against the doorframe and crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"Oh my God, Mac, I just have to tell someone, I'm gonna die if I don't! Just promise not to tell anyone all right? And that goes for Hyde too." Donna spoke in a rushed voice.  
  
Hyde watched as Mackenzie agreed to something, rolling her eyes slightly. But suddenly her eyes grew wide and she spit out the daiquiri she had just drunk. "Holy shit." She whispered, but a smile was quickly spreading across her face. "No, Donna, I agree with them, you are a moron but hey if you guys are happy, what do I know? Just say you guys will wait, a ring is fine and dandy but just wait." She paused again, smiling broadly at Hyde, "No, I promise Donna I wont tell Hyde." She paused walking out to the pool and stood on a nearby chair. She held the phone away from her and covered the phone. "Ok, on the count of three everyone say 'congratulations Mrs. Forman'" She ordered just above a whisper.  
  
Realization spread across Hyde's face and his mouth dropped.  
  
"Yea, yea, yea Donna, hold on." Mackenzie counted to three on her fingers and held up the phone. Everyone in the pool did as they were told, screaming at the top of their lungs. Mackenzie jumped off the chair and bounced back to the deck. She winked at Hyde as she passed him, his mouth still hanging. "I know I'm an ass Donna, that's why you love me so much." She paused again and laughed. "Yea alright. Give my cousin in law my love and tell him Hyde will be calling later so he should probably prepare himself for some verbal abuse." Mackenzie smiled knowingly at Hyde and he simply shrugged his shoulder. She was right and he wasn't going to argue. "Ok bye Donna, love ya kid."  
  
Mackenzie hung up the phone and jumped into Hyde's arms. "They're getting married!" She squeaked, hugging him tightly around his neck.  
  
Hyde shook his head and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I always knew Eric was a dumbass, but Donna? We're gonna have to get them an economy size helmet."  
  
Mackenzie pouted, "I think it's sweet. Stupid, but sweet." She laughed slightly but stopped and became very serious. "Hyde will you marry me?" Mackenzie said with mock passion.  
  
"Of course darling." He said in the same tone of voice. Mackenzie sighed dramatically, "Oh this is the happiest day of my life," and kissed his cheek repeatedly.  
  
Hyde turned his head and looked Mackenzie in the eye, catching her off guard. "If I kissed you, would stop me, or just pretend I was Benny?" Mackenzie opened her mouth to speak but before she could say anything Hyde's mouth was on hers and Mackenzie didn't stop him. She didn't stop him when he slipped his tongue in though her lips to play with her own tongue. She didn't stop him when he sucked on her bottom lip. And she only wanted more when Hyde pulled away. Hyde stopped to see Mackenzie's reaction but she was still standing just as she had been before looking at him through his glasses.  
  
Pink dragged Benny through Mackenzie's living room to the deck where he knew everyone would be waiting. When he saw Mackenzie in Hyde's arms he immediately cleared his throat to announce his and Benny's presence.  
  
Mackenzie looked over Hyde's shoulder and saw Benny standing behind Pink. "Oh guys! You missed it. We just got done celebrating." She walked over and kissed Pink quickly before embracing Benny. "Donna, you remember Donna, my cousin." Benny stared blankly at her. "Pretty redhead."  
  
Wooderson, who was walking past, stopped. "I remember Donna." He said laughing, "I love those redheads." Wooderson snaked his arm around Cynthia's shoulder and walked away.  
  
"Anyway," Mackenzie continued, shaking her head, "She just called, and Hyde's friend Eric just proposed to her! Isn't that great?" Benny shook his head. "What's wrong baby?" Mackenzie cooed softly, rubbing the back of his neck softly. The back of the neck, just below the hairline, was Benny "spot." If the right person touched the "spot" in just the right way it could make you melt. Everyone had one; Pink's was his collarbone, Jody's was her upper arm, Shavonne's was her lower back, and Don loved to have his happy trail rubbed. Mackenzie's had always been her hips. Gently touch her hips and she utterly melted. The two used the other's spot to get what they wanted, but Mackenzie had always been better at it.  
  
Mackenzie didn't bother waiting for Benny to answer; she could tell by the glare he was sending towards Hyde what was wrong. She responded swiftly by slamming her mouth onto his. Benny pulled away, frowning at Mackenzie. "Oh baby, don't be like that. I'm only here for a week." She kissed his neck and began to walk on her toes, pushing Benny backwards out of the deck and into the house.  
  
Hyde watched in disgust and let out a heavy sigh. He turned and walked past the pool, out across the lawn and down the hill to the pond. Past the pond were the woods, where Mackenzie had pointed out the trails she had made as a kid that led around the perimeter of the house. Hyde decided on the one to the right and started walking.  
  
Benny allowed her to push him backwards but switched directions once they were in the hall and pinned her against the wall. He looked at her like he couldn't decide whether to kiss her or break down and cry. Mackenzie chose for him. She arched her neck and cupped either side of Benny's head, pulling him into her. Slowly she let one hand fall down his chest and over his stomach.  
  
"I thought you said you wanted to stop this," Benny breathed harshly, his head down and his eyes still closed from the kiss. He was already set to take her right there and as much as he loved to be with her, it drove him insane that she had so much control over him. It had never occurred to him that he held the same power over her head.  
  
Mackenzie looked at him, frustrated by how long it was taking her to get back in his good graces. Despite his attempts not to look at her, she smiled at him- the same smile Hyde had noticed she shared with her father- and dragged her finger in lazy circles on his stomach. With the other hand she continued to play with the back of his neck, twirling the tiny curls between her fingers.  
  
Benny inhaled sharply, forgetting for the moment why he was mad at Mackenzie. He kissed her powerfully, pushing her head back against the wall, and scooped her lower back with his arm, pulling her in the direction of the stairs. 


	18. Chapter 18 I Need a Drink

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of the characters blah blah blah. Oh yea cept for Mackenzie of course.  
  
You people have to REVIEW! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 18 ~ I Need a Drink  
  
Mackenzie climbed the stairs to her room over the garage, practically dragging her legs behind her. She swung her door open to find Hyde laying on the bed talking on the phone. She walked over and stood at the foot of the bed waiting for a response. But Hyde seemed not to notice her presence and continued talking to Eric. Mackenzie sniffed softly and turned. She walked across the room to a chair that was sitting alone in the corner with a small light sitting on the floor next to it. It was overstuffed and covered with tattered velvet, with a dropped seat nearly down to the floor and raised back and arms. It felt like it would swallow you whole every time you sat in it but it was the most comfortable thing in the world, and Mackenzie's favorite place to sit by herself and read or listen to music.  
  
Hyde glanced at her from the bed. She was sitting, just staring straight ahead, her eyes red and puffy, her cheeks splattered with red spots. She had obviously been crying, but Hyde didn't care. At least he was trying hard not to care. He turned back over on his side with his back to her and continued talking to Eric.  
  
After it had begun to get dark outside Hyde and come back in. Mostly everyone had left already with the exception for Pink and Jody who were still in the pool, and Hyde didn't know what to do. Back up in Mackenzie's room, Hyde had looked at every picture of Mackenzie and Benny. She had a lot of black and whites of just his hands, their feet intertwined, or Benny standing on the football field ready to pounce on some unsuspecting victim. Hyde quickly became tired of looking at Benny and called Eric to yell at him for being a dumbass.  
  
"I couldn't do it." Mackenzie spoke softly. Hyde heard but didn't turn to face her. She continued anyway, "I mean I was laying there, half naked, and I wanted to so badly. And I just couldn't." She exhaled deeply. Hyde sat up and turned to her, still holding the phone to his ear, but he could no longer hear what Eric was saying. Mackenzie still stared ahead of her, not able to bring herself to look at Hyde. "I don't know what happened. All I could think about was that kiss." Her voice trailed off but picked up again when she turned towards Hyde, "All I could do was picture you over me, instead of Benny, and it was driving me insane." Hyde frowned. The thought of him disgusting her wasn't exactly what he had been going for. Mackenzie turned away again and sunk deeper into the chair. "I mean, I was driving me insane. It wasn't supposed to be you! It was supposed to be Benny, I'm supposed to love Benny." She released an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Um Eric, I'm gonna have to call you back." Hyde hung up the phone and stood, walking slowly towards Mackenzie. He stopped a few feet away and pulled off his glasses.  
  
"So we broke up." Mackenzie put her head in her hands and rubbed her temples, another habit she had picked up from her father. "Again," she added with a tiny exhale and Hyde wasn't sure whether she was laughing or beginning to cry again.  
  
Hyde took a step forward, "Wa-wa-wait, what?"  
  
"I don't love Benny, I haven't for a long time." Mackenzie sighed. "After, well, you know, we just talked. That whole time we were up there we talked. Do you know how long it's been since we talked? I can't even remember." Mackenzie shook her head and stood up. She walked over to her kitchenette and took out a bottle of Jack Daniel's from one the shelves that housed all of her liquor. Most were presents from her father's business associates from over seas that he had forgotten about, and others were given to her from friends. She had already started a nice collection and the bottles now took up two and a half shelves in her bottom cabinets. They sat there most of the year and Mackenzie rarely drank them except when she had friends over or when she just needed alcohol. Mackenzie poured herself a glass of the JD on ice and took a sip. She scrunched her face after swallowing it but signed as she felt the burning sensation grow fainter. Mackenzie walked back over to the chair and sat down, pulling her legs under her and taking another drink from the jingling glass.  
  
Hyde sat on the bed and watched Mackenzie take sip after sip from her glass until she had finished the entire thing. She looked at the bottom, as if expecting to find more hidden somewhere, but sadly put it down on the floor next to the chair. "I'm sorry Mac." Hyde said slowly, not sure of what to say.  
  
"Don't be," She waved a dismissive hand in his direction.  
  
"But, why me?" He asked, curiosity getting the better of him. He hoped he already knew the answer, in fact he had been praying what he thought she was going to say would really happen, but he needed to hear her say it.  
  
"I, I think." She took a deep breath, and Hyde held his, "I think I need another drink." She stood and hurried over to pour herself another glass of Jack Daniel's while Hyde stared at her dumbfounded. Mackenzie turned and leaned against the counter, holding the cold glass against her cheek and looked at Hyde.  
  
Hyde stood, almost angry he hadn't gotten the response he was looking for. He approached where she stood. "Mac, listen." he started.  
  
"You want the truth?" She questioned before he had a chance to continue.  
  
"Finally, Mac. All I ever wanted was the fucking truth, and somehow I never seem to get that from you!" He yelled a lot louder then he had meant too, causing Mackenzie to flinch and pull herself back from him.  
  
"FINE YOU WANT THE FUCKING TRUTH?" She yelled back twice as loud, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks again. She slammed her glass down on the counter and stepped towards Hyde. "I DON'T LOVE BENNY ANYMORE BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"  
  
Both Hyde and Mackenzie were shocked at the words that had come from her mouth. Even she hadn't expected that, and her eyes grew wide. She turned back around and downed the rest of her Jack Daniel's.  
  
Hyde began to laugh and Mackenzie turned irately towards him. Hyde stopped laughing and walked to her, placing his hands gently on her hips. "I love cake," he whispered and kissed her forehead.  
  
Mackenzie let out a forced laugh through her sobs and placed her head on his shoulder. "Dumbass." 


End file.
